My Silacore
by aspireraywriter
Summary: Decided to scrap the summary. It was boring. Fluffy, sad. Draco/Harry new kind of mates. There is graphic sex and character death. Oh, nd it all belongs to JKR. I'll leave it at that this time ;
1. Decisions

Harry sat calmly on his suitcase in the hall of Privet drive at seven thirty on August the twenty-fifth. He was waiting for his best friend, Hermione Granger and her parents to arrive. He had decided that another visit to Privet Drive from the Weasleys might force Uncle Vernon to pull him out of school. Muggles on the other hand were more up is street. He could hear his aunt and uncle having a whispered argument next door.

"They're weirdoes. The whole lot of them, I refuse to…"

"But Vernon! Darling! The poor parents are in the same position as us. The daughter is just a nasty mistake." Harry ground his teeth. He looked at his watch. It was seven forty. 'Hurry up Hermione,' he said under his breath, 'before I blow up another aunt…'

At that moment there was the hum of a car and the crunching of the gravel outside. Instantly all three Dursley's came rushing out of the kitchen. Dudley waddled upstairs as fast as he could, wailing something about a headache. Pale Aunt Petunia and purple Uncle Vernon stood with fixed smiles in the hall.

"Well boy! Open the door!" Harry leapt up and pulled open the door, running across the garden to where he saw his best friend climbing out of her car. He pulled her into a tight hug, burying his face in her shoulder, suddenly realising just how much he had missed her. He also only then realised he had grown. He had been about her height. Now he was a good seven inches taller than her.

"Harry!" She squeaked, "thank goodness you're okay!" Harry laughed.

"I'm fine Hermione, come on in." They walked arm in arm towards the house closely followed by Hermione's parents who looked utterly terrified. Clearly Hermione had told them something of Harry's past. Harry looked up at Dudley's window and saw Dudley staring wide-eyed at Hermione from his bedroom. He nudged Hermione and pointed to him. Hermione blushed and made a faint sick noise. He laughed.

"This is my Uncle Vernon and my Aunt Petunia. This is Mr. and Mrs Granger and this is their daughter Hermione, the best witch in Hogwarts," Harry said, cheerfully. Uncle Vernon's purple face darkened and his little piggy eyes shot to the neighbours' doors and windows.

"Don't talk about that _place_ outside it, boy," he said through gritted teeth. "You may go." Greeting Hermione's parents politely with a remark about their car he dismissed Hermione and Harry, who immediately ran up to Harry's room, laughing.

"Yeah, they're fairly anti-magic," Harry smiled, pushing his bedroom door open. "Well. This is where I live!"

"Cool. I've really missed you. You know Ron stayed at my house this summer." Harry slid her a look and she blushed and carried on, "But he's gone home for emergency shopping purposes. You know you're taller than him now. You look great actually."

"Thanks, as do you. You saw my cousin ogling from the window and we know he has no manners. You and Ron hooked up then did you?"

"Well, um yes…do you mind? We promise we won't leave you out or anything…"

"No I don't mind at all, I think it's great you guys have actually admitted to each other how much you fancy each other at last. You know, I haven't done my shopping yet and I REALLY need some new clothes. I've grown out of all mine, these are the only ones I've got. Mrs Weasley sent them to me." He plucked at his jeans and his black t-shirt.

"Ew Harry, that's gross. Okay, we'll go shopping tomorrow."

"Thanks!"

"Alright, so you might as well tell me. Who is it now?" Harry coloured and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Who is what now?"

"Who do you have a crush on? I know it's not Parvati still because she told me she asked you out and you said no." Harry felt his face was on fire.

"It's nobody, seriously Hermione." He turned away and felt his cheeks, they were burning hot. He did not want to tell Hermione the new person. Or rather the old person who had haunted his dreams through all his girlfriends. "For once I don't feel like talking about it," he said tiredly, slinging one arm around her and rubbing his messy hair against her shoulder. "It makes no sense to me."

"**BOY! GET DOWN HERE, YOU'RE LEAVING AT LAST! BRING THE GIRL!"** Harry smiled.

"That will be my charming uncle. Let's go!"

3rdperson3rdperson3rdperson3rdperson3rdperson3rdperson3rdperson3rdperson3rdperson

"Harry? Harry wake up, we're here!" Harry moaned and rolled over, away from the voice. He could hear people laughing. "Harry…"

"I am awake!" he muttered angrily and opened his eyes. He was still in the car. Hermione's parents had got out and were walking around to the boot. Hermione was poking him with the end of her wand. He groaned and climbed out of the car. He stopped.

Hermione's house was a largish, homey affair, very muggle-like and respectable. It stood in a centre street in a small town of nice, homey, muggle-like dwellings. Up on the hill however another house was visible. It was surrounded by forests and tall turrets and towers accompanied the scene.

Tearing his eyes away from the beautiful house he stumbled round to the boot of the car for his case He was just heaving it out when Mr Granger came up behind him and, smiling, said,

"I'll take that." Harry blinked and handed it to him wordlessly. Nobody had ever carried his trunk for him. Not even Hagrid. "Oh and call me Alan and my wife Grace." Mr Granger smiled and Harry couldn't help smiling back. This was going to be a good week, he decided. He picked up Hermione's small travel bag and waited for her as she fussed and fiddled with her things inside the car. When she was ready she took his arm and the walked together up towards the house.

They entered into a large kitchen with a hot stove and warm colours and stone tiles on the floor. There was an island in the middle and cut into this was a hole a bit like a fireplace. Out of this poked a black nose. As Harry entered the nose was raised and a tiny black puppy ran out, banging its head on the top of the hole in excitement. It bounded towards Harry and threw its semi-muddy paws against his shins.

"Taxi!" Grace shouted from her place at the table. Harry looked up, surprised. "The dog's name is Taxi," she explained, smiling at his confused expression. Harry smiled back and lifted the puppy into his arms. It immediately snuffled against his ear, burying its head in his neck, and fell asleep. It sighed with contentment in his ear, tickling.

"Awww he likes you!" Hermione laughed, banging the door closed behind her and dropping her stuff on the nearest chair. "Come with me, dad's taken your stuff to your room."

He followed her up some carpeted stairs. They stopped on the second floor where there were three doors leading off.

"This is my room here…and my parents room here…and in here is the bathroom if you need anything. You're up in the roof-is that okay?"

Yeah that's wonderful. Can I bring Taxi?" Hermione smiled.

"Of course, but just don't bring it into my room, it's frightened of Crookshanks. And you'll have to carry it up and down. My mum has a thing about hairs." As they said all this they were climbing the last stairs to the top floor. Hermione opened the door at the top and they stepped inside. The room was shaped like a doughnut around the stairs with a huge bed in one corner, a huge window on one wall and little else. There was a desk, next to which Alan had left Harry's case and a bedside table and lamp. Next to the window was a table and on it sat Hedwig on a brand-new perch next to her open cage.

"I'm gonna go speak to mum about shopping for you. I'll leave you to get settled in."

Harry lay down on his new bed, laying the puppy on his chest where it promptly went to sleep again, and gazed around at the black walls. This is lovely, he thought. I could stay here forever.

"Harry! It's lunch time!" Harry jumped in surprise and the puppy leapt off him and ran playfully towards the door.

"Whoa! Taxi come here!" The dog stopped at the top of the stairs obediently, wagging its tail in excitement. As Harry reached it, it jumped and latched onto his arm. He picked it up properly and ran down the stairs. He let it go at the kitchen door where it ran in and threw itself into its little hidey-hole.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

I sat curled in my bed wearing only my boxers, taxi already asleep at my feet. Hedwig was gone and I was staring up at the ceiling when I heard a tap at my door and Hermione opened the door carefully, two mugs of hot chocolate in her hand and firmly tied up in a white dressing gown. I pulled the covers over myself carefully.

"Hermione! I'm hardly wearing anything!" She laid down the two mugs of hot chocolate on my bedside table.

"Ron's seen you naked."

"Yes Hermione, but you're a girl."

"I am also a purely platonic friend." I didn't know what to say, so I said nothing. I picked up my hot chocolate and began sipping it. "We're going shopping tomorrow by the way."

"Mmm, great."

"Harry, Ron told me. He wanted me to talk to you about it." I couldn't believe it. I felt so betrayed and shocked. "I just want you to know that-"

"I'm not changing! I've only just accepted what I am to myself! If you can't deal with it then fine but when I hear the word 'friend' I think it means more than someone who will blow someone else off just because they're…you know…"

"Harry, I was just about to say that…I fully support you on this. And…well I've had a talk to Ron and he's coming to terms with it too. I just wanted you to know that in case you ever wanted to…you know… talk about it."

"Oh. Oh Mione, I'm sorry. Come here." Forgetting I was naked, I dropped the covers and held out my arms to her. She wrapped her arms around me and buried her face in my shoulder.

"Mione, I trust you. You know that. I'm just not ready to…talk about the person I have feelings for just yet. I know you wouldn't like…it."

"Just so long as it's not Ron…"

"Ew! He has like squishy bits! No way baby!"

"He does NOT have SQUISHY BITS!"

"Okay Hermione he does not have squishy bits, okay?"

"Okay."

We sat for a while in silence, neither needing to say anything to the other until I couldn't wait anymore and asked her, casually as if it meant nothing to me,

"Mione, who does that house on the hill belong to?"

"Why?"

"Cause I…kinda like it?"

"Oh Harry promise me you'll never go up there. That's where Lucius Malfoy lives."

"And…Draco...?"

"Well yeah, they are father and son."

"Oh…right." At the mention of his name I felt shivers begin to snake up and down my spine. I suddenly felt very hot. Draco Malfoy. Such a beautiful name. Such a beautiful boy. To hide my blush I got out of bed to admire the house on the hill once more.

"Harry it's not…"

"No. It's not."

"Not what?"

"Not what you were going to say."

"I was going to say that it's not very…comfortable living right near the Malfoys. I knew them before Hogwarts you know. I thought they were a weird lot. What did you think I was going to say?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it."

3rdperson3rdperson3rdperson3rdperson3rdperson3rdperson3rdperson3rdperson3rdperson

Harry woke to Hedwig tapping against the window. He stretched and got up, opening the window for her before pulling on a t-shirt, picking up taxi and wandering downstairs. Grace was alone in the kitchen. She was dressed in a dressing gown with her hair messy, laying out breakfast. There was cereal, toast, bacon, eggs, croissants and yoghurts on it.

"Morning Harry, how did you sleep?"

"Yeah it was wonderful thanks, how about you?" He asked, letting the dog go who immediately ran over to his food bowl and began to eat.

"Oh yes very well thank you. Do come and have some breakfast. My husband is already at work but I should think our Hermione will be up soon. Now you know we've arranged to do a little shopping with you today if that's alright?"

"Oh yes, I've been meaning to ask, is it okay if I pay Hermione back in wizard gold? I don't have any real money to pay her back in."

"That's alright Harry we know a lovely little clothes fitters in Diagonalley that should be fine. Unless you'd rather go shopping in London? It is much easier just to use the Floo network."

"Oh no, that sounds great."

"Well then you tuck into some breakfast and I'll go and wake my lazy daughter up." Harry laughed and reached for some toast and an egg. He felt very peaceful and normal with nobody making a huge fuss about him or neglecting him completely. It was a lovely balance that he hadn't enjoyed since Sirius died. Hermione stumbled in, murmuring a sleepy good morning and sat down at the table.

"Pass me the cereal will you Harry?"

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

"Now Draco, I don't want any muck ups. You shall do none of the following. Follow me wherever I go. Put one foot anywhere near knockturnalley. Speak to any-"

"-Mudbloods, Gryffindorks or Hufflepuffs, I know, now can we go father?"

"Yes. Yes we can. Bring some Floo powder." Father waved a hand imperiously at a house elf and I tried to send it an apologetic look as it scurried out of the banquet hall, but I don't think it saw me. Hopefully I would get a chance to see a few people while I was in Diagonalley. The elf brought in the Floo powder, bowed and disappeared so fast I swore he disapparated.

"Follow me then Draco." I took a pinch of Floo powder and followed my father into the fire. I stepped casually out of the fire in the leaky cauldron. My father was already sweeping towards the back entrance amidst uncomfortable stares and muttering. I followed. I always follow. Follow my father and I'll be alright just like he's alright. And I was. I felt wonderfully protected as we strode down the street side by side. I knew we looked impressive in our long, black robes.

"Draco, I shall leave you here. You know the way to the clothes fitters and I want you to buy all the things on this list. You may of course spend the excess on whatever you wish." My father turned and strode away.

The closest shop on my list was flourish and blots and it was into this that I turned first. I had already picked out all my schoolbooks and as heading for the crowded desk when I happened to look behind me and saw the Granger girl push her way into the shop with a woman who appeared to be her muggle mother. Behind them, however strode a tall, black haired boy, with long hair and sleepy green eyes that glanced shyly around the room before resting on me for a second. Just for a second I thought he was going to smile and then the charming eyes flitted away and he began to roam around the shop, picking out the very same books I had.

Pretending to be looking for one more book I wondered over to him and stood directly behind him. God, he was hot. One slim, muscular arm hung loosely at his side, the other was raised, lifting his t-shirt a little to reveal a slim, curvy waist. His black, ripped jeans were slung teasingly low with one pocket hanging of as though it had been clawed away by many desperate girls. His hair fell into his face and little cute curls adorned his neck.

He froze as I breathed against the back of his neck. Then he turned slowly and regarded me calculatingly through his long eyelashes. He was a little taller than me. I leaned closer into him and said quietly into his ear, "Turn back around, the book you're looking for is…there." Under my instruction he had turned around. I stood behind him and, holding one of his hands in mine I guided it to the book I had chosen. Then I let go and my hand slipped the full length of his body back to its place at my side.

I had no idea what I was doing. I shouldn't have even left my place in the queue but I did not want to leave him just yet. Stretching my confidence to its fullest extent, I continued,

"See you later? Say…two? At the clothes fitters?" I licked his ear and backed away before turning on my heel and striding away from the shop. As I left the Granger girl gave me a very odd look and I could not help blushing. Oh, god, what had I just done?

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH

Harry stood where Malfoy had left him, his hand still frozen on the spine of the book. Mum was looking as confused as I felt and as I looked up at her she said, still not taking her eyes from Harry,

"Don't those two boys hate each other?"

"Well, mummy, apparently not." Walking up to Harry I tapped is shoulder and demanded, "What was that?"

Harry's eyes were unfocused. They turned slowly to me with a strange look in them. His hand still did not drop.

"I don't know if I'm delusional but…I think that was Draco Malfoy…hitting on me…" His hand dropped and his eyes began to focus on mine.

"Well…that's a bit…disturbing isn't it? I mean…you hate Malfoy…even more than I do-right?"

"Oh…yeah sure." Harry was now smiling a stupid, soppy grin like one I had never seen before. "He left his books…and he didn't pay for them yet…I'd better take them to him." And before I could say anything else, Harry had grabbed Malfoy's books and was combing the shop, making a new pile of identical books for himself. "Oh and Mione? Could you check my watch and see what time it is? I've kinda got hands full here."

"It's ten past one if you must know." I turned on my heel and began picking out my own books, astounded that Harry had not told either me or Ron. And now I knew. Now I knew why Harry had made the abrupt switch from girls to boys. Now I knew why Harry never spoke of school any more. Now I knew who Harry's crush was. If it made no sense to him it made even less to me. Draco Malfoy, who had taunted, teased and mocked Harry from the day he arrived in Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy who had tried to get Hagrid sacked and attacked Harry with a snake in second year. Draco Malfoy who was a cowardly, sneering sneak and was following in his fathers footsteps to Voldemort. Okay Harry, whatever you say.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

I was shocked when I entered the clothes fitters to find Malfoy already there, standing up on a stool with his back to me and no shirt on. When I entered he threw me a sneer over his shoulder and announced loudly,

"Oh dear, Potter. I do realise I'm gorgeous but you really must stop following me around." I felt…confused…and hurt until I heard someone laughing softly in the shadows to my left, making me jump. Lucius Malfoy slid into view, his smug face contorted into an extreme expression of dislike.

"It seems you are able to ward of such things as Potter on your own Draco. I can now go and fetch Mr Flizwitters. I'll be back at quarter past two." Much to my disgust he threw a cloak over Draco's exposed back and shoulders and, shooting me one last furious look he swept out of the room.

"Draco…"

"Shhh! don't talk to me. And it's Malfoy, Potter as you'll remember in future." Two seconds past in silence and I was just turning to go when I felt a warmth on my back. "He hadn't gone yet. He has a habit of lurking to see if we're different when alone." The voice was husky and very close in my ear. "When the fitter arrives you have to be on your own stool with your own tape measure like me so…" I whipped around.

The cloak was lying in a pool by the stool and the most beautiful creature stood in front of me, smiling up at me through his bangs. His chest was bare and hairless, defined muscles and stringy bones visible through his soft, pale skin. He was so touchable. But I had never touched a boy in 'that' way. I had never even hugged a boy. Maybe he wanted me to touch him though? Would he mind that I was awkward? Oh shit. Decisions.


	2. Hiding

So-a new chapter-thanks for all the great support I've had from my first 5 reviewers, Hmm.-I-Wonder DBZfanalways 6tigercubs QuincePaste T.Felton.

For HPDM fans I recommend Growing Pains by Sensibly Tainted-amazing story!

He appeared confused by my advance and for a moment I was worried he would reject me with a harsh comment or walk out. Instead he pulled his t-shirt over his head and, while he was blinded by his shirt I reached up for a tape measure from the shelf. He pulled it off and instantly I was at his side, wrapping it around his waist.

"Hmmm, very impressive Potter." I pretended to write the measurement down. "Now…where else shall we measure?" I pulled the tape tight, menacingly and stepped towards him. To my surprise he smiled shyly and stepped back. I took the opportunity of admiring him. Soft black curls onto a slim neck, brilliant green eyes shining out of a tanned, cautious face. His chest was very slim and strong, the sun kissed skin taut over his perfectly made body, his dusky nipples just asking for me to touch them, the low slung jeans line just tempting me to tug. Thin black hair skimmed his chest culminating in a jet black line that dived into the waistband of his jeans. I advanced again, staring at him hungrily and again he retreated. I looked up at his face and saw…almost fear.

He wriggled uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry. I really do like you, you know I just…I've never really been like this…with a guy, you know. It…takes a bit of getting used to. He smiled shyly at me, his long, black eyelashes travelling slowly up and down as he blinked. Potter was desired by every child not in Slytherin. How was this possible?

"Okay Potter, how about…a hug?" He looked nervous and glanced up and down me. "With our shirts on, of course." He picked up his shirt and pulled it roughly over his head, messing his hair. While he was blinded I could have so easily have just reached out my hand and touched that irresistible skin. But I didn't. Instead I pulled on my own shirt, buttoning it up before reaching for him.

As our bodies came into contact I could not help a slight moan escaping my lips. The skin on his neck was so soft; it was like burying your face in powder. When he hugged he pulled me very close, wrapping his arms around me, cocooning our whole bodies together. His waist was very slim and he had gentle, narrow hips and beautiful back muscles. I ran my hands firmly down his spine to the hollows on his lower back and he shivered. I felt him smile above me and he said, carelessly,

"We're not in public you know. You can call me Harry." I looked up at him. He was smiling teasingly, his steady gaze capturing me instantly. I heard voices and the outer door swing. I jumped back up onto the stool and he stood in front of me defiantly as though we'd just been fighting.

"Don't call Hermione a Mudblood!" He shouted, with feeling as my father walked through the door.

"Well she _is_ a Mud-"

"-Now, now Draco," father cut in, smoothly, "Now nasty language. Mr Flitzwitters is here. He will measure you and his assistant here will measure Potter at the same time.

"Well, well, well. Up on the stool with you then Mr Potter. This is my assistant, Ian Trego. Well, well, well now Draco, yes we've met before, haven't we? Well, well, well you seem to have grown a few inches unsurprisingly and so…" Mr Flitzwitters burbled on and his assistant fussed over Harry. We smiled slightly at each other over the fitters' heads and he shot me a wink. Damn. Oh god damn, no. 'Mustn't get hard while being measured…'

Right, well, well, well, it seems we're done. Here are your clothes Mr Malfoy, here are your robes and Mr Potter…here are your bags. The fitter handed me four large bags of clothes, smiling widely having just received almost fifty galleons. I was walking out of the shop when I heard Lucius Malfoy say,

"You may go Draco. I have other business." I strode out, pretended I hadn't heard, swinging my bags over my shoulders and strolling nonchalantly. The whole way I could hear the little pitter-patter of his footsteps as he followed me. I entered the ice-cream parlour, grinning.

"One mango sorbet with everything and one…Draco?" He sidled up behind me guiltily and said very quietly into my ear,

"Can I have some strawberry?"

"Oh yes and one large strawberry cone with everything please." The vendor handed us our toppling ice creams and we headed for a table. I licked at my ice cram contentedly before seeing his eyes on me. I blushed and slopped some mango sorbet down my clothes. He 'tsk'ed and leaned forward with his napkin to wipe it off. Blushing furiously now I retaliated.

"What kind of poufta likes strawberry ice –cream anyway?"

"Me."

"So you admit to being a pouf?"

"Why? Don't you?" I had nothing to say to that so I licked my ice cream instead. It tasted so cool and fruity that I 'Mmmmmmed' in pleasure. Raising his eyebrows at me he cocked his head to one side and commented,

"You seem to be enjoying that a huge amount."

"Mmm, yeah."

"More than me licking your ear?"

"Definitely."

"Oh. I see. You know I'm living up the road from you?"

"Yeah I do know that actually. Yours is the big one. Can't miss it. Obviously magical. Big, cold, damp-"

"-Shut up now." Draco got up slowly. "It's time for me to go. Thanks for the ice cream."

And with that he was gone. Without even hugging me goodbye…

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH

"Fifty galleons Harry? That is ridiculous! I am expecting to be very impressed."

"Well sure, come up to my room and I'll show you…Not like that! I'll go round the other side when I'm changing-okay?"

"Okay, come on then." I had said Harry needed some new clothes but fifty galleons worth?

"Okay," he sad excitedly, bouncing on his bed, "First I bought five pairs of trousers. These two black jeans, the dark blue, the light blue and these…"

"Jesus Harry isn't that a little ott? Harry held up the leather pants happily.

"Nah, I don't think so. Anyway in this bag there's some boxers and stuff. All very dull but you can see if you like. I bought twenty pairs, they're all nice, trust me. In this bag…I've got some t-shirts and shirts. Just normal t-shirts. Black, red, white, blue…and then here I have some shirts, two white, two black, a blue, a green, a really green and, my pride and joy…"

"Oooh, now that's lovely." And it was. The shirt was green silk and had the seams showing which all coiled together as snakes on his back. I couldn't wait to see it on. "Okay, so what's in this bag?"

"Oh that's a surprise. I'll show you in a sec. This one is shoes. Blain black, trainers, slippers, posh shoes and these…" He pulled out some dragon hide boots with buckles and high heels. "Don't say anything they look good on. All my stuff for school is in my cauldron. I also bought some jewellery, look at this." He reached into the bag and pulled out some boxes. "This is just a dragon on a black cord. This one is silver, look…and this is a bracelet. So what shall I try on first?"

"Show me the mystery outfit; I'm dying to know what that is."

"Right okay well give me these bags and I'll take everything round the back to change into." I sat calmly on the bed waiting for Harry, staring dreamily through the skylight. I could hear an owl hooting somewhere out in the night-was that perhaps Hedwig?"

"Ehem." I whipped around. Harry was wearing fitted black trousers and his button up black shirt. He wore a white tie and jacket. His hair was as messy as ever yet he looked immaculate and sexy in his compromise of messy and smart. I whistled.

"Ooh, very nice. Let me see your new everyday outfit. Try the dark blue jeans and the white shirt." I threw them to him and he disappeared. I couldn't wait to see the look on Ron's face when he saw how cool Harry had become. He was going to try and compete, I knew it. I could hear Harry grunting in effort to try and get his clothes on or off. Honestly. He reappeared, messing his hair with one hand so that it lifted his shirt a little. I could see his firm brown abs. Mmm. I could see hipbones poking over the top of his jeans.

"Hey! What are you looking there for!?"

"I wasn't. I was just observing how you might want to put some boxers on before you wear those again, your trousers will fall down at some point when you sit down."

"Yeah. I need to get fatter. Or get a belt." I laughed as Harry wrapped his large hands around his waist easily, a tragic look on his face.

"Okay, show me the outfit; I know you're dying to." He grinned.

"Right okay, give it here." He disappeared and I said,

"I can't believe even you are going to get into those pants Harry."

"You wait. They're gonna be great." After much grunting I heard a sigh. "There. I got them on. Now I just need the shirt and the shoes and I'm a sex god." You can leave out the shirt, Harry. I heard his heels clicking and looked up as he turned the corner.

The pants clung possessively to him, wrapping firmly around his bum and his thighs. The boots encased his shins and clicked in a most endearing way. The shirt showed of all the right places-and there were many. It hugged his tiny waist and was tight around his well defined chest muscles and shoulders. It opened widely at the neck and revealed the dragon on the cord, the toes of which were just trailing temptingly out of vision. On Harry's face was a kind of shy display, of uncertainty and intrigue. I stepped towards him, hypnotised by his striking appearance. He stepped back and I took another step forward. All I could think of was Harry and how badly at that moment I needed to touch him. He retreated until the wall was at his back.

I leaned forward and slid my arms around him. He stood awkwardly and stiffly.

"Mione."

I let go. "Shit if that's the reaction I'm going to get from my purely platonic and attached friend then maybe I shouldn't wear this around too much." He breathed out and collapsed on the bed. "On the other hand I have my own sex god to attract so it's a tough call.

"I'm so sorry Harry. I really don't think of you in that way I was just…surprised. You looked really nice."

"You mean 'I'm sorry I didn't take your warning that you were going to be a sex god seriously?' You are forgiven. I take it you approve?"

"Yeah totally. You should wear it on your first date!" He got up and walked over to the window; his face expressionless.

"That's if there ever is one. He walked out on me today at the ice-cream parlour. We were having such a good time too. I think I might have upset him." His voice drifted away and I could see his shoulders shaking. I would have to call in reinforcements.

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBRE

"Ron? Finally, you told me you knew how to use a phone! Listen, I need you to come over again. It's about Harry. Come as soon as you can. He needs you now. He…hi Harry. I was just calling…Ron." To my relief he smiled.

"Yeah sure. It'd be good to see Ron again. If he's okay with…you know…me and…him."

"He's okay with the 'you' part but I didn't tell him who the 'him' is. I thought you might want to tell him yourself?"

"Yeah thanks. I'll tell him when he gets here."

"…Awww who is it come on tell me baby."

"Sorry Ron, hi…No I can't, Harry want's to tell you…No! The sooner you get here, the sooner you'll know…Love you too…Floo powder…? Yeah sure, you know my address…ten minutes…? Great…love you too….mwwwwwwwwaah. Bye baby."

"I'd better go and get changed then hadn't I? What you find attractive Ron might find a little disturbing." Harry's face was a picture of delight and excitement. It hadn't occurred o me that Harry might have missed Ron as well.

RWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRW

"Ron!" Yelled two voices as I stepped from the fire; one I knew to be my boo-boo and the other I assumed to be Harry. I only just had time to register this when I was engulfed by four arms and someone was kissing my face and telling me they had missed me. The other said nothing.

"Eugh, Harry! Don't tell me you've gone in for this hugging thing too? I mean I know I'm attractive but I'm already taken, sorry." We broke apart, all grinning. The first thing I saw was Hermione, lovely as always in jeans and a blue jumper. Her hair fell all chestnut and gold around her face and over her body almost to her waist. I tore my eyes away and gaped at my best friend.

He was looking frankly at me from non-bespectacled eyes which were as green as green. His simple white shirt was open three buttons at the collar and his jeans hung low. He had grown to be the tallest of all of us and smelled delicious. I stepped towards him only to be distracted my Harry and Hermione both bursting out laughing at the same time.

"That was my reaction too. Don't worry, it wears off when you realise you're not remotely attracted to him." I felt like an idiot. And an idiot pouf. And so I resorted to the classic Weasley remedy and blushed to the red of my hair.

"That's weird, man. I swear you're doing some kind of spell…That doesn't ever happen to me…except with Mione, of course…and I shouldn't be thinking of you like that…ew."

"Relax Ron. Just because I like guys doesn't mean I'm trying to seduce you. Don't flatter yourself. Tea?"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Well…I think I should leave you guys to have your one-to-one. I'll come back up in an hour…or if I hear a scream and a thud-okay?" I smiled gratefully at Hermione as she closed the door behind her. I turned to Ron, suddenly nervous. What was I going to say?

End stop?

"Okay Ron…who would you most hate it to be?"

"Me."

"Why?"

"Because then I'd have to refuse you and I think our friendship would suffer."

"I'm glad you value our friendship that high. I am pleased to say that it isn't you. Who else?"

"Erm well I thought…I mean it isn't Mione, right?"

"No of course not. I'm gay-remember?"

"Okay well aside from that then…I was kinda hoping they weren't in our dorm…the whole gay sex thing freaks me out a little."

"They're not in our dorm. And bloody hell I've never even kissed anyone yet. That's the least of your worries"

"Okay then it freaks me out a lot. I would really, really hate it to be any member of my family like Fred, George or whatever so I'm sort of hoping they're in another house."

"It's not any of your family and yes they are in another house. That's the problem. I was also kinda hoping that you wouldn't blow up when I told you the other house was Slytherin."

"Shit Harry. I mean…okay if that's your decision…just so long as it's not Draco fucking Malfoy then I'm okay with it." He laughed and then stopped almost immediately when he realised I wasn't laughing with him. "Okay sorry. I'll stop laughing. So who is it?" I nearly hit him. Anger made me see red and it took every ounce of my being to resist from punching his eager smiling face into one of pain and apology. Instead I did what I knew would hurt him more and answered his question.

"It's Draco fucking Malfoy. And I'd appreciate it if you didn't use his name in that context. His middle name is Minorli." All the laughter in his face evaporated and his expression became shocked and sick.

"You…you are kidding me…right?" He tried to muster a smile. I didn't answer him but let the tears run silently down my face. I bent my head. To my surprise he didn't get up and go. Nor did he shout. He just sat there looking shocked.

"I'm sorry. I don't know if I can deal with this right now but I'll try, okay? You know, we just haven't been the best of friends so…it's tricky. I mean shit it must have been even harder for you. You two haven't exactly…got on until now, have you?"

It's weird sometimes which people are chosen to be understanding. When I came to the Granger house it was in search of an answer, a reason for the strange ache inside me. Now I realised that Ron of all people understood perfectly.

I reached for him and let the rest of my tears spill into his shoulder and after a surprised moment he hugged me back and rubbed my back gently.

"Easy then, its okay Harry. Shhh."

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBRE

"Ron, get a move on, we'll be late! Mummy have you got the ticket? Good well can we hurry because be only have three hours to get to the train and it takes two hours to get there so…"

"Calm down Hermione! You're always there long before you need to be; chill out. I don't know why you've packed your robes either. We're in sixth form now, remember? That's why I bought all those clothes? Come and listen to my i-pod with me, Ron will only be another ten minutes, he always is."

True to my word, Ron came stumbling down seven minutes later looking sleepy and tousle-haired carrying his case and yawning.

"Good, right then let's go. Harry? Are you okay with your case?" I lifted the case onto my shoulders and held my hands out for Hermione's. She laughed. "Sure, if you're asking!" I carried them out to the car and lined them up neatly in the back. Ron heaved his up and threw it into the boot. I frowned and organised it properly.

"Nothing will fit into a non-magical car if you just chuck it all in you know."

"Alright, alright! Keep your hair on!"

"Stop fighting you guys. Just go back to sleep like you did last time. It's much easier. Harry when you have gone to sleep can I borrow your ipod?"

"Sure Mione." I threw it to her and she caught it.

"Right guys that's all the luggage. Are you sure you didn't forget anything? Hermione have you had your last wee? Oh Taxi not now!" But Taxi ran to the car and jumped into my lap standing up on his hind legs to lick my face. I cuddled him to me before standing slowly and carrying him quietly into the kitchen and laying him in his bed. I stroked his ears and ran my hand over his small tummy. He yawned and curled over to go to sleep. I stroked him one more time and left. He was such a cute puppy.

I joined Ron and Hermione in the back of the car. Hermione was in the middle and leaning against Ron's chest with my ipod in her ears. I smiled and curled up facing away so that I could go to sleep myself. Instead I felt a physical jolt in my stomach as I saw two figures climb into an awaiting carriage and watched it drive over the hill and out of sight. I put my thumb in my mouth. I would see him soon.

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBRE

"Give your trunk here Hermione and I'll put it in the rack. Here, Ron-"

"I can do it myself thank you very much!"

"Right then, if you guys go and do your prefect thing now then you can be back before most people get here. Hurry up though I hate being on my own."

"Looking like you do Harry I think that will be the least of your worries!" It had been so humiliating in the station. People had flocked towards me, trying to hug me and touch me, some I didn't even know. I caught Cho's eye over the crowds and she opened her mouth to say something, and then turned away. Sorry Cho; no more you and me. This compartment had been empty, however and was at the back of the train where nobody goes, so this was the place I had chosen. My heart was skipping knowing that he was somewhere on the train. I wondered what he would look like in jeans. Divine probably. Shit please let him not have any leather pants-or dragon-hide come to that.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Bloody hell, he's on this train. Hiding away from the crowds probably. I was walking back from prefect instructions towards my compartment near the back. As I passed, people got out of my way. I felt hugely powerful knowing that I could finally sweep people aside without the help of two thugs at my side. I entered compartment 5 and saw Weasley and Granger shifting towards me. My expression automatically contorted into a sneer but, to my surprise, they both gave me small smiles. As I passed the weasel he said quietly,

"He's at the back," and brushed past as though nothing had happened. I stared after them for a second before jumping out of the closest door onto the platform and running towards the back of the train. I could see him! He sat staring out of the window, his thumb in his mouth and a pensive expression on his face. I slid into the train and opened the compartment door. His head turned slowly. Damn did he have to wear his jeans so god damn low?

"Hey Potter." He nodded at me.

"Draco."

"Been fighting off the ranks, have you?" he snorted.

"Yeah, it's so weird. They're all so superficial. I change my clothes and suddenly they're all fawning over me. Bloody hell they all forgot how great I was in fifth year. 'Support Cedric Diggory; the real Hogwarts champion. Potter stinks.' Ha bloody ha."

"Actually that was my-"

"I know. But they all wore them didn't they? I guess to everyone else it was quite funny for a bit but it was a joke that got taken too far. Problem is I didn't have Ron with me to laugh about it."

"He left you?"

"You make him sound like a lover. Yeah he was jealous that I was being 'loved' for something else. He only half believed I didn't put my name in."

The word 'lover' on Potter's lips was beautiful. He said it with special care, a look of longing in his brilliant, sad eyes. It was as though the word had touched his soul. I sat down next to him, ready to hug him before I remembered the window and faltered. His beautiful eyes laughed and his hand stole into mine, linking our pinkies. His soft, warm hand on mine was making my head spin.

"You know, I think you had better go before Ron and Hermione get back. There's only so long I can resist you. I'll walk you back to your compartment if you like." My mind was blank. Resist me? Damn my hands were twitching. The smooth skin of his back was just asking to be touched; his eyes burning into mine. We stood and began to walk slowly through the deserted train.

"Erm well this is my compartment so…well I didn't tell my friends yet so I think you had better go."

"Right. Okay well….erm…bye then." I gripped his hand. Suddenly he slid his other hand awkwardly round me and pressed our cheeks together.

"Bye."

"Bye."

His arms left mine and he was gone. I sank against the wall.

Bloody hell.


	3. Harry and Ron explain

"So did you see him Harry?"

"Yeah I saw him."

"And???"

"And he was hot. And we held hands and talked and then I walked him to his compartment and then we hugged and I left." I finally looked round at Hermione, unable to stop a huge grin from stretching across my face. Ron pretended to throw up in the corner.

"Too much info Harry! Bleugh can we talk about something else?" I laughed.

"Sure, I'm sorry. It was just quite…you know…cool. Anyway; what do you guys think? I was wondering if…well promise not to laugh, right?"

"Yeah I promise Harry."

"Sure, unless it is incredibly funny I promise."

"It's my hair. I want something done to it. I don't want it to be this messy anymore. It looks really childish."

"Well…did you think of going to a hairdresser?"

"No Hermione that never occurred to me. Of course I thought of that but how many hairdressers have you ever seen in Hogsmeade?"

"Fair point mate, my mum does mine. I never thought of that."

"You're not laughing at me."

"No Harry. Everybody has their hair cut. How about you ask around; see if you can find anyone to do it for you?" I blushed at the thought of asking anyone to do my hair for me; still worse at the thought of them touching my hair.

"Well I was wondering if maybe you guys could help me…I…I dunno I want someone really good not just some one after a few hours with the famous Harry Potter trying to get into my pants."

"Fair enough. We'll have an ask around."

"Wow, cool. Thanks you guys."

"No problem Harry."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

And so our week started. I managed to escape most people's advances in the next few weeks. I knew the time was drawing closer and that I needed to tell Ron and Hermione quickly before they got weirded out and yet it felt like almost boasting. I had all my lessons with Draco and, though I had not spoken to him since the train, we eyed each other across classrooms and saw each other as much as possible. Tomorrow night was a huge party down in the great hall. Neither me, Ron or Hermione were going so I took the opportunity of talking to them when we had the common room to ourselves…

"Erm…guys… can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure Harry. Is it to do with Draco?"

"Not…really but it is connected with him. You remember when Ron came down to your house, Mione and he sort of saw me and tried to hug me and-"

"I did not! I was just-"

"And you know he said I'd put some sort of spell or something? Well I was reading through my new books and…I think I sort of did."

"Ew Harry! Why did you…wait how did…"

"I'm a Silacore, Ron. I didn't realise for ages but then Draco kept changing with me and I realised that a part of him was trying to fight it. But then I saw him on the train and I didn't try to…you know…charm him and he was nice…friendly. I can make it happen but it also happens when I'm really happy-like when I saw you mate and when I saw that Hermione liked my outfit. And on the platform ready to go back to Hogwarts."

"So how come no-one has been attracted to you before? I mean aside from a few weird ones like Ginny and Cho?"

"We come into our inheritance in the second month of our sixteenth birthday. That's coming up so I guess it's all leading up and in two weeks I'll have more control over myself."

"Harry…Is he your mate?"

"Yeah. I've known for years. You know in second year at the duelling club? I knew then."

"You mean when he fired the snake at you?"

"Yep that's the one." I grinned. "Clever move."

"Harry did you read a lot about Silacore?" Hermione ventured.

"That's all I know."

"Well you um…in two weeks the stuff between you and Draco will get…harder."

"Harder like how?"

"Well…he might erm attack you. Not like fiercely but out of…um…attraction."

"And how long will that last?"

"Until you…mate with him. Then he can make his own decision whether to…love you or leave you I guess."

"Mate?" Both Ron and I yelped at the same time.

"Yeah like sex Harry."

"But…Mione he's a guy." Now it was Ron's turn to start explaining.

"Yes Harry, he's a guy. That is you can have sex with him or him with you using your…you know…things."

"Well yeah but like how?" I couldn't help blushing. "He doesn't have a…"

"Oh yes he does Harry. Think about it so do you."

"Bloody hell you mean…?"

"Yeah. How did Fred and George fail to tell you that?"

"I dunno mate. Shit I never thought about that."

"I try not to but you know if you swing that way you might. Please stick to talking with Mione about that though. She's better at coping with these things." I laughed.

"Don't worry I have no desire to talk to either of you about this kind of thing. Just like I never want to hear about…you know…you two." All three of us blushed and looked at our feet. "That's equally as repellent to me as _that_ is to you so we can just stay off the topic if that's alright with you. Going back to the point-does that mean I need to tell him and talk to him before it happens?"

"Yeah, it'd be a good idea. Work out what he feels and stuff. Before he goes all…gaga over you."

"Right. Okay. Will do. Thanks guys." I was thinking how I could possibly get him to come and talk to me at anytime. I would have to think.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Draco. I need to talk to you. This isn't just about you and me this is important. If you want to talk to me then please meet me in the entrance hall at eleven on Friday night. Tomorrow you will receive a parcel from me. Please don't open it. It contains a cloak that will help you get there unseen. If the answer is no, please send this letter back with my owl. If you have your own cloak like mine then send back the parcel with my owl. A reply is nice but not necessary._

_Harry_

_X_

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Harry's cloak smelled deliciously of him as I crept up the stairs towards the main floor. It was cold and dark as I slipped into the entrance hall and sat down at the closest house table. All of a sudden I felt a hand over my mouth and I could see Harry's face right in front of me. He put a finger to his lips and pointed down at a piece of paper in his hands. I looked down to see little footprints labelled 'Minerva McGonagall' pacing in a room off the hall.

Harry gestured for me to get up and then wrapped the cloak around him too, pressing our bodies together. He shot me a sideways grin and began to walk towards the door to the entrance hall. He led me up the stairs, then along a corridor and through a secret passage at the end I hadn't known the existence of. He began to climb the stairs, then doubled back as he saw a pair of paw prints labelled 'Mrs Norris' padding towards us. We weaved in and out of passages, all the time climbing under Harry's direction until Harry came out onto a long, uninteresting corridor I recognised as the seventh floor.

He walked up it, then down it and then up it again, even though there was nobody to be seen on the map. On the fourth time of walking past the left wall a door suddenly appeared in the wall and Harry turned the handle and let himself in, locking the door behind him.

It was a nice room with a few sofas and armchairs scattered around the fire with a door leading off on the other side. Harry pulled the cloak off and tapped the piece of paper, muttering something before he folded it up and put it in his pocket.

"This is called the Room of Requirement. It has made itself into the room we need right now and I think this is okay to chat in. I wonder what's through that door." He walked over to it and opened it. Inside was a bathroom with two bubble showers, a loo, a sink and a huge bath, not unlike the one in the prefect's bathroom was cut into the floor.

"Very nice, thank you room. Right then. If you don't need the loo or anything then d'you think we can talk? I would like to get some sleep at some point tonight." At that moment the room changed and a bed appeared in the corner. Harry laughed. "Thanks you, I think I'll probably sleep in Gryffindor tower but you can leave it there for now. It's quite nice. Anyway, Draco. Is it okay for me to go right ahead?" I had been staring at him mindlessly but now I pulled myself together.

"Sure. Shoot."

"Well…you know when I saw you in the bookshop that time and…well…both our behaviour was a little bit…out of character? Well…we weren't just going mad. It was my fault really. I'm a…I'm Silacore." There was a long silence.

"Um…I don't know what that is so that means almost nothing to me…"

"Well…we're a bit like veela I guess. In our second month of being sixteen-that's fairly soon for me, we come into our inheritance. We have the power to attract and that's also the time when our…our mates like fall for us and are liable to attack like out of attraction until we mate with them. Then they can make a decision for themselves. If we are rejected by our mates we become dementors. If we are accepted then depending on what level of bond the two share then both become more powerful in their magic. I would have told you before but I didn't know it was anything other than a teenage crush." He blushed as I began to understand.

"So…you have a crush on me Potter?"

"No. it's worse than that. Or better depending on how you feel about me. You're….my mate."

"So you're telling me that in two weeks I'm gonna go mad for you until you mate with me? Doesn't sound too different from real life to be honest. Why are you telling me this?"

"Because in two weeks you will be, effectually under a spell. I'd change it for you if I could but I can't. According to Hermione and a book I read…we can't be apart from each other for very long either. That means sleeping arrangements and…stuff."

"Damn Potter. That's tough. So your saying we're going to have to make us public…I mean I know there isn't really any us yet but…well we seem to have drifted out of enemy territory fairly easily."

"Well, because of the attraction thing you might be in danger if we do…and I don't want that…which means we're going to need teacher protection. I thought first of Dumbledore but then I thought you might prefer…Professor Snape."

"Well…that was nice of you. I think that telling Dumbledore first is a good idea…then we could suggest Snape as our protective guardian? He's my godfather, you see…I mean we don't have to…"

"No I think it's a good compromise…Are you telling me you're okay with this?"

"Well sure. I mean it's a bit freaky but I'm attracted to you in a big way anyway and…well I'd like to apologise in advance for any….sexual pressure I guess is the word." He blushed and shook his head.

"No that's okay. I'm not totally repelled by the idea it's just all a bit new to me…I mean I've never even kissed a girl you know."

"Really? Damn you've had good protection. Does that mean you're sixteen and never been kissed?"

"Yeah. Sad, isn't it? It never bothered me before but now…"

"It's something you'd quite like to try?"

"Yeah. I mean I bet you've kissed loads of girls and possibly boys too. I was vaguely aware that everybody else in the universe did these sorts of things but…I dunno I just didn't really…"

"I've kissed girls, Potter. But only ever one boy."

"So you're…straight…right?"

"Would I be here if I was?"

"I…don't know…I didn't realise you were coming up here for…you know…that. I thought…oh well never mind."

"No! Potter, you've got it wrong! I didn't come up here for a bit of action I really didn't. I came here because I care about you and you sounded really worried in your letter. I thought maybe you needed me."

"Well…that was kind. I did a bit. Sometimes it's nice to be with someone…different and also…well the whole…mate thing. It means I like to be with you." He gave me the sweetest, saddest, shyest smile I've ever received and I knew I would die if I didn't kiss him. His lips were so beautiful. I shuffled closer to him and he looked up at me-his face nervous and excited. I bent my head to kiss him and at the last moment I managed to bite my lip, screwing up my face.

"I'm sorry Potter. I know you don't want anything right now."

"No I do! I really do I just need to take it slowly. Please…I want…"

"What? What do you want Harry?" At this he raised his head, beaming at me, his eyes alive and burning with happiness. His gaze was hypnotic. I watched his lips move.

"You used my name! I want…I want you to…kiss me." His face flushed red. Oh yes please. I will kiss you, Potter. I bent my head and gently brushed my lips against him. His mouth opened and he breathed me in, leaning closer to me for more contact. I pulled my head back a little in tease but he continued to lean closer and closer until my head touched the back of the couch. He was leaning right over me, twisted right round. I pulled at his leg and he swung himself on to me just as his lips pushed firmly against mine.

A moan escaped me as he collided with me, his hot little mouth pressing insistently against me, his body big and firm above me. I allowed my mouth to open and he licked inside, his body pressing harder against me. I wrapped my arms firmly around him and pulled him to me, allowing him to take my head in his hands and touch my hair. I had never been more turned on in my life; my body was a tight coil of emotion as I ran my hands over his shoulders and his back and his sides.

"Damn Harry…" I managed to croak between kisses, "Oh my god…" He smiled against my mouth and moved his head so our cheeks pressed together. We could now speak into each other's ears.

"Was that okay?" he said huskily into my ear, his hand playing with my hair on the other side.

"Okay? Bloody hell Harry; that was amazing." I felt his face grow hot against mine. He relaxed into me and we held each other firmly, allowing our bodies to press together. A part of me felt embarrassed that I was so turned on. I knew Harry could feel me pressing hard against him. I tried to calm myself but each time I tried I thought of Harry on my lap and my excitement only grew.

"Harry I know…I know it…looks like it…but I don't want…that. Just you kissing me was quite…nice…" He smiled wickedly.

"It's okay. I get that too even though I don't want…I mean I don't even know…"

"I understand. I mean hell Harry Potter's sitting in my lap. A fucking Silacore, I mean I must be the fucking luckiest guy on the fucking planet." He smiled again.

"I'll take you back to your common room with the invisibility cloak and the map. I think we should go now before anyone finds us. Remember they'll find this room if they're looking for someone."

"I guess we should…listen you know the party on Tuesday night…why weren't you there?"

"I guess…I knew I couldn't enjoy it or I'd be fawned over. It's becoming a problem. Ron and Hermione seem to have got the gist and so are ignoring it at the moment which is why I spend all my time with them now. Having a dorm is becoming a problem now too. Someone perved on me in the shower yesterday. It was a nasty shock." How dare someone perve on him! He was so…innocent and…above that sort of thing. I longed to know who it was but knew that Harry would never betray their name even to me.

"I understand. So…do you want to meet after lessons tomorrow and go to see Dumbledore?"

"Sure…our last lesson's Potions, isn't it? Want to go up to see him then?"

"Sound's great. Shall we go then?"

"Sure." We huddles together under the cloak and headed toward the door. Harry got his map out, tapped it with his wand while murmuring something and it appeared across the page. "Shit! Look-there-a whole group of teachers. That mean's they're looking for us. And they're coming up the stairs to here…let's go!" Harry picked me up with ease and ran with incredible speed out of the door and down the corridor even as I heard the voices swim into focus at the other end. He ran through a tapestry and down the stairs, along a hidden corridor, through a passage, down the main stairs and still the ran through portrait holes and hidden stairways, all the while avoiding any footprints that were to be seen on the map.

At last we hurtled down the last flight of staircases and there we were, in the dungeons, waiting for the password to be given. He put me down, panting.

"How did you know where this was?"

"Long story and we don't have time…the teachers have split up and McGonagall's heading for Gryffindor tower. I have to get there before her and she's already on the fourth floor." He kissed me gently on the cheek and pushed me out from under the cloak. I heard his footsteps as he left and gazed after him, stunned. Then, grinning, I murmured the password and slipped into the Slytherin common room, grinning.

SFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSF

"Seamus, are you coming?"

"Shouldn't we wait for Harry? Ron and Hermione have gone without him."

"Don't pretend you don't just want to get into his pants, Finnegan, get a move on." Okay so I fancied him and I wanted him. I had feelings for him too I just felt such a sexual drive towards him; it was hard to think of anything else. I began to get a hard on just looking at him bending over his cauldron like that. Imaging Potter, the most wanted virgin ever in my bed. Oh yes. Potter was to be mine.

"Come along, come along, get out of my classroom!" Damn. Snape. We scarpered quickly and I stopped to watch him come out at the end of the corridor. To my surprise he did not come out alone. Draco Malfoy was with him and they were talking. Fighting surely. Suddenly, however, Harry's face lit up with laughter as Malfoy contorted his expression into a sneer and imitated something. All at once I felt I would die if I did not have Harry. I grabbed my cock through my jeans but it did not help. All I could think of was Harry. I stood up and began to run towards him, my manhood still in my hand, and my eyes on him.

The last think I saw and heard was Malfoy pointing his wand at me.

"Petrificus totalus!"


	4. Isolation

"The revival's 'verivolus'. You can let him loose when Potter is a good five minutes gone." He walked on smoothly, hardly pausing to look at the shocked Dean as he swept past him and around the corner. I followed and together we made our way up to Dumbledore's gargoyle without further mishap.

"Well…I was wondering if you'd noticed any disturbances lately to do with me. We haven't been sent here because we're in trouble, we just have a little…problem."

"Yes I had rather noticed that there's been a little disturbance around you, Harry. You know why this has been happening then?"

"Yes sir…I think I do…and that's where D-Malfoy comes in. I'm…a Silacore." Dumbledore looked at me hard over his half-moon spectacles. "I come into my inheritance in two weeks time and…the effects are starting to show already. Just now I was nearly attacked by a boy in my dorm that shall remain nameless. I just don't know how drastic it will be…when it…happens."

"You were very sensible to come to me first, you boys. I see you have worked things out between you which at least one relief. I assume you are Mr Potter's mate, Mr Malfoy?"

"Erm…yes I am, professor. I've had the warnings and I know what Potter and I are going to go through in the next few months…I was wondering maybe an amulet or even a guardian would…"

"You're quite right about the guardian but Harry will not only need protection, he's going to need total isolation…there's nobody I can trust to perform the necessary occlumency to resist a Silacore that can be spared. I cannot go of course and, as Professor Snape is the only potions master, he cannot be with you all the time either. However, he could help with the guardianship, so long as you are prepared to trust him at last, Harry."

"I…I trust Draco. And he trusts Sn…professor Snape."

"If it has gone as far as people attacking you then I think it is high time we started preparing a place for you-don't you think? I think we should call Professor Snape up here. Harry, I hope you're ready, a lifetime of hatred is not easy to forget."

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

"…and Mr Potter here has elected that you be their guardian and check on them every now and again. You and I will be the only people who will know how to get in to see them. I believe I should hand over to you, Harry." Harry fidgeted, and then got up to go and kneel up next to Severus' chair.

"Professor…a few years ago, you caught me looking into your pensive when we were practising occlumency. I'm not going to say what I saw but…let's say enough to see why you hated my father. Therefore I understand how it was possible that prejudice may have affected us becoming…friends. Then Sirius came along and…I've never had any family and I guess I just…I believed everything he said. Now he is dead I understand that he just followed my father and that they were both in…in the wrong. I apologise for my past behaviour to you. I've followed in my father's footsteps and, like him, I have been wrong." Harry said all this to his feet until he sneaked a look up at the professor who was staring in amazement down at him.

"I didn't realise any of this until Draco became anything other than an enemy and I realised I was wrong about him. Then it occurred to me I could have been wrong about you too and…now I accept that I was."

"Your apology is accepted, Mr Potter. I still disapprove of your disregard for rules but hopefully Draco here will be able to drag you away from that."

"Thank you, Professor. I brought you…this. It was made by my father, Sirius, Lupin and Pettigrew when they were at school. It's helped me sneak around Hogwarts but I think you need it more than I do now. To open it you say 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good.'" At this I heard Dumbledore give a slight snort that was instantly transformed to become a cough.

"…and look here, it has where everybody is…look you can see us up here and…look there's Ron and Hermione in the common room with some others. There's Professor McGonagall in her office…"

"Is this or is this not, Mr Potter, the piece of parchment I found you with a year ago that insulted me before Professor Lupin came to me and covered up for you, though he doubtless knew what it was."

"Erm…yeah it is…he gave it back to me when he resigned. I didn't know it insulted people or I wouldn't have given it to you. I haven't seen if it does that to everybody."

"I see. Well, I'm pleased you've had the sense to turn it in at last. I feel the situation is obvious. Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy need a room with a password and need to live there in isolation with only the two of us as visitors. Well the ex-isolation room would do perfectly if we touched it up a little. I think it would be good if you two boys left now while the headmaster and I talk this over. Thank you for the map, Mr Potter."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"So Harry. It's just gonna be me and you in there for…god knows how long…"

"Mmm, I know."

"Does that bother you?"

"Not much. I'll miss Ron and Hermione but…to be honest I'm looking forward to it a bit…I mean…you know…I like you." _Talk some sense Harry. You sound like a prat._ "Well I guess I'd better pack and tell them tonight. What time is it?" _Yay for Harry, you made sense! _

"It's six forty. I'll walk you to your common room." The walk back seemed much too short. We chatted about the rooms we were to live in, what they would be like and whether we'd fight much while we were together. We mentioned nothing of the end, when we would mate. I think he sensed I was uncomfortable and so avoided the subject.

"Well…we seem to be here…I guess I'll see you in Dumbledore's office tomorrow at eight fifty?"

"Sure. Wait a sec. I want to give you something." He reached into his jacket and drew out a bulging envelope. "It was for the other evening but…I was too nervous to give it to you. Please don't open it now. Put it in your pocket. Look at it tonight. Bye." He leaned into kiss me, then swerved away, blushing and waved as he left. I stood staring after him a good five minutes after he'd gone.

3rdperson3rdperson3rdperson3rdperson3rdperson3rdperson3rdperson3rdperson3rdperson

"Well in one way I want you back really soon. But if that means…you know then I'd rather not have you back ever. Still it's worth it. I'll get used to the gay thing I promise. Erm…Harry…when you come back…do come and see us right away, wont you? And talk about…it…with Hermione please. I don't really feel…up to the task. I'll really miss you mate." Then Ron did something he'd never done in front of Harry ever. He reached out and gripped Hermione's hand hard, a silent tear running down his face. Hermione came to him and her tears mixed with Ron's as the three of them embraced.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

That night I lay in my bed with my hangings drawn, the envelope in my hands. Ron's snores could be heard in the next bed. Tentatively, I slid my hand under the flap and lifted. Inside was a small book. I drew it out. '_Diary of Draco Malfoy, Year three, four and five at Hogwarts.' _I opened and began to read.

_I saw Harry Potter for the first time in two months today. He is looking thin and I am worried about him. I think I will give up not fancying him, although I must keep it up with Pansy in case anybody guesses…_

_…against the triwizard dragon. He was brilliant and looked so beautiful in the air. I managed to hide it with the Potter stinks badges I made for the purpose._

_…wonder if he's guessed. My father wants me to make reports on Harry Potter to Umbridge which means I can follow him a lot and not be noticed. He has grown and looks even more striking this year…_

_…lost his godfather. I do hope he'll be okay over the summer. Still. I am giving up liking Harry Potter once and for all._

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

"Hi Draco, what are you doing here so early?"

"I've come to escort you to the office if that's okay. Are you okay? Worried about Ron and Hermione?"

"A bit. I've just never been without them away from the Dursley's and they hold…bad memories for me. Anyway…shall we go in?"

"Oh hello Harry, Draco. I'm pleased you got here okay. No trouble since we last spoke?"

"Not really. The same person as last time perved on me in the showers again but hey, I can live with that."

"Alright as long as you're okay. Are you boys ready? Your rooms are waiting." Together we walked, Me, Harry, Snape and Dumbledore. We swept through the deserted corridors and past the great hall where we could hear the chatter of breakfast. We carried on, out into the grounds and turned left towards the herbology greenhouses. Instead of turning into one of these, however, we came to a plain walk between the side of a greenhouse and a wall. Dumbledore turned to us.

"This is voice activated. It will work only for either of you. Say '_obliovemends'_ Harry and the door will open." Harry repeated the word and a piece of wall slid right away. The four of us entered. We had let ourselves into a small comfortable room with a kitchen set up at one end and a living room set up at the other.

"Well, Harry, Draco. Are you ready?" I felt it was time I spoke.

"I am sir. If Harry is. Are you ready Harry?" Harry did not speak. Instead he looked past us all and up, out of the opening into the sky. A bird flew across it towards the castle. Then he turned.

"I'm ready. Goodbye Professor. Sir."

"Very well boys. Goodbye and good luck." As they left the wall melted into nothing as though nothing had ever been there. Harry relaxed visibly and looked over at me, grinning.

"Let's go see our rooms, yeah?" He opened the door on the right like an excited puppy and there was the bathroom. It had a prefect's-bathroom-sized bath set into the floor in the middle with two showers, two loos and two sinks. "Yay this is awesome-I wonder if this connects to one of our bedrooms?" He ran towards the second door and let him into the next room. "Wow Draco, come and look at this!"

The room was beautiful. The floor was black and the walls made to look like a forest. There was a huge double bed made all in black silk and a fluffy cream rug on the floor each side of the bed. There was a bookshelf and a fireplace at the other end with another cream rug and two cosy, green chairs were organised around it. There was a wardrobe by the door. I made a quick calculation and turned to Harry, solemnly had taken his shoes and sock of and was enjoying the warm carpet by the fire.

"Harry, there's no other room. They obviously expected us to sleep together. Not in the sexual way obviously but…I can go on the couch though." Harry stopped giggling and looked up calculatingly.

"When you're under the spell…can I trust you to…you know…wait?" The worried expression on his face was gorgeous and I stepped towards him.

"Harry did you read those diaries I gave you last night?"

"Yeah I did. They were…nice about me. Untrue in parts but really nice."

"It's all true but that's another matter. You saw that all the way from third year I've been crazy in love with you. At first I just liked you, I wanted you to be my friend, remember? But then you rejected my friendship and I thought at the time you were trying to make it clear you had chosen Ron and that I couldn't me friends with either of you. Now I realise it was me that implied you could only choose one of us. Of course you chose Weasley. He's nicer and funnier than me but…I was still disappointed. This is more that just attraction, Harry. I like you and I would never do anything disrespectful to you. I promise.

"Wow. You like me? Properly? Like…that?"

"Yes."

"Yay! I mean that's really…Yay! I like you too, you know. I have since second year when you attacked me with a snake. It was a really good move. And the snake was cute." I laughed and held out my arms. He gave me another one of his amazing hugs, pressing our bodies together and breathing gently into my ear. "In that case I'm okay with you sleeping with me. Do you want to get unpacked?" I let go of him and spread my arms.

"Unpack? A house-elf once taught me a spell for unpacking. Bring your case in here and I'll show you. Harry took the door back into the living room and picked up both our cases easily in his strong arms. He carried them in and dumped them on the floor near the wardrobe.

"Okay, show me clever clogs."

"You just go like this and say extravondio!" Harry's case, the two draws and the wardrobe door burst open and Harry's clothes began to shoot out, folding themselves in the air and flying into the appropriate place. Something caught my attention and I snatched at the air, pulling something out of the flying mass of clothes. I held the pants up by their waistband and raised my eyebrows at him as the last clothes fell in and the doors closed.

"Leather pants, Harry? Planning to wear these around me anytime soon?"

"Why, would you like me to?"

"Would I? Bloody hell, I'd beg you for it."

"Go on then."

"What?" Harry took two steps towards me until we were only a metre apart. His face was flushed and his eyes were full of lust.

"Beg me."

"Oooh never knew you were into that, Harry. You always seemed so innocent." He smiled shyly.

"If it signifies something I don't know about, then I'm sorry. I just quite like the idea of you begging me for my attention.

"I like it. It's sexy that you like it. Okay then. Please Harry will you wear your leather pants for me?"

"That was pathetic, Draco Malfoy, try again." I flipped the pants around and held them by the ends, then stepped towards him, so we were almost nose to nose. I leaned in to lick his ear and spoke softly into his ear.

"Please Harry, baby, please wear the pants for me or they'll drive me crazy."

"Hmm, that was better," he said loudly and un-fazedly, "but still not enough to convince me."

"Okay then." I swallowed and summoned all my confidence and he began to turn away. "The day you wear yours, I'll wear mine." He stopped and considered.

"Oooh, now I'm tempted. I think you might have me there, Draco. How about the day the transformation takes place?"

"But that's nearly two weeks away!"

"Yep, I guess we'll just have to wait."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

I lay in bed, not bothering to open my eyes but feeling warm and comfortable. I could hear the noise of running water. Draco and I had been four days and five nights in our little annex. We had gone to sleep the night before facing away from each other as usual but this time with our pinkies linked. Running water…hmm. That means he's in the shower. _Naked. Don't think like that, he's not an object._ _No, but people can be naked too. _

My hand stole down my bare chest and touched inside my boxers, which were tight for the first time. _Bloody hell, this is so wrong, I'm actually touching myself over my room mate. But it feels…great. _I looked down to see myself poking out of my boxers and sighed with excitement as my hand wrapped around it and began to move. I let my thoughts run naturally. _Think of him naked in the shower. His beautiful body covered in water and soap. Maybe he's touching himself too…_At this point my hand speeded up and I came, unused to the contact as I was. It surprised me how messy it really was. I panicked momentarily before shooting my want at it and whispering, 'Scourgify!" The mess disappeared from the sheets and my rapidly shrinking cock.

I reached over to put my wand back and saw some left on my hand. Without thinking I laid my wand down and put my fingers in my mouth. It was so shocking I did not know what to do. It tasted really good. I glanced down. I was safely back soft inside my boxers. _How big are they normally? Is mine too small? Too big? What's the average? God this is weird. I'm thinking about myself in a sexual way. I've seen the other boys hard in the showers sometimes. What if it's too…? Shit I don't know. Go and make breakfast, stop being sick._

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

When I came back to the bedroom Harry was not there. Music was playing in the room next door; some muggle music I did not know. I dressed and went back through the bathroom, putting my towel away as I did. Then I pulled open the door to the living room and all the breath became caught in my throat. Harry was leaning over the stove. He appeared to be cooking some bacon. He was still shirtless from the night before and I could see a good two inches of jet-black boxer that exactly matched his hair. His back was slim and brown and his hips were swaying gently in time to the music. He was humming.

"You electrify my life,  
Let's conspire to ignite,  
All the souls that would die just to feel alive…" His voice was husky and high, his hips curling and twisting in the sexiest way imaginable. I took a step towards him, my mouth open like an idiot. When I reached him he turned and displayed to me brilliant green eyes in a flawlessly tanned face and firm strong muscles pulled over his slim frame with smooth brown skin stretched artfully over the top. His nipples were dusky and dark.

I growled gently and, to my surprise, he did not step back but pulled me into a kiss, his arms wrapping round me and his tongue inquisitive, burning me from the inside out and making the world spin. It was the third time we'd ever kissed properly. I let my hands run over his back and tickled the hollows in his back. He moaned into my mouth and kissed me tighter, his hand scrabbling to get under my shirt. The second his warm hand touched my skin we both froze. Our moths ceased to move against each other.

"We should stop." I spoke without planning to, simply opening my mouth and letting the words spill out. He smiled and let his arm curl around my waist so that we were both facing the stove.

"I made breakfast. Grab some plates and I'll serve it up."

"Sure. You need to wash those jeans sometime soon though; you've slept in them five nights running."

"I don't have any others."

"So wear your boxers' genius. I do." A smile swept over his face of a little boy who is considering doing something very naughty or daring like not brush his teeth.

"I guess I could. I never have before. I'll think about it."

"Only a week till your inheritance."

"Mmm, I'm looking forward to you doing everything I say."

"Oooh, are you?" Harry picked up the chair cushion and threw it at me. It caught me full in the face.

"Not only like that, you perve. Eat your breakfast; I'm going to have a shower." _Oh are you? You're going to get all wet and rub your hands over your body are you? Damn, I'm sorry I'm missing that…_

"Right-oh. I'll wash up then shall I?"

"Sure." Harry's bare hips swayed easily as he walked. When he reached the door he turned to me and gave me the hottest smile I'd ever seen. I growled and pounced after him. He tried to close the door, giggling madly but I was too quick for him. I exploded through the door with such force that I crashed straight into Harry and we both went toppling into the water of the bath.

Harry came up coughing and spluttering, his hair wet and spiky, his jeans clinging tightly to him. He giggled as I came up after him, my t-shirt sticking to me and my excitement apparent as my wet jeans hugged my pelvis.

"Bloody hell. I think I might have to kiss you."


	5. Some good

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

_Harry._ The first heartbeat I was aware of spoke of Harry. I could feel his breath tickling my face. I opened my eyes and saw his beautiful face asleep. I was painfully turned on; my bare chest against Harry's sparkling and burning against him. I leaned forward and claimed him with my lips. His eyes opened in sleepy surprise and his body tense, only to close and relax as he realised what was happening to him.

My need was overwhelming. I began to run my hand over his chest and he smiled into my kiss. _Oh Harry, can't you feel what I feel? Don't you need me as I need you? Why can't I make love to you, claim you as mine forever, live in you and share in your perfection…_control. I needed to control myself and so, with a massive effort, I did not touch the untouchable of Harry's body but whisked my hand away and up his back.

"Good morning to you too? How do you feel?"

"I feel…needy. How about you?"

"Yeah I'm great thanks. You managed to resist the first time so that seems to be a good sign. Coming for a shower?"

"You mean…?"

"No. There are two showers in there and I' like to keep my virginity for a while longer if that's okay with you." _Yes…I guess so…if that's what you want._ He slithered out of bed and strode easily toward the door, stretching his perfect body and yawning. Fuck. I licked my lips and followed. By the time I had got into the bathroom, Harry was already turning on the shower. Through the glass I could see…everything. My eyes snapped away. _Bad Draco. Hands off._ I stripped and got into my own shower, turning the shower cold.

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBRE

I was pulling my shirt on when Harry came in, a white towel round his waist. He stopped and stared at me as I entered. Then he leapt towards me. With a supreme effort I stuck my hand out and stopped him, mid advance.

"No. You must put yours on before you can come anywhere near me. I'm going to make breakfast so join me when you're ready." Harry's face was painful.

"Please Dragon…I need to kiss you now…" I only smiled and took my arm away, slipping out of the door and closing it. I heard Harry begin to thump around, clearly searching for the leather pants of his own. I regarded myself critically in the mirror. The pants were Tan and were tight around my slightly-too-skinny legs. The shirt was very loose and open and I had to admit looked pretty good. I wore no shoes and black socks.

I sung as I began to cook breakfast. I began singing a muggle-band that Harry was so keen on, called muse. Disdainful though I was of muggle music I had to admit that Harry's taste was excellent. He listened to about half muggle and wizarding music including 'Aparating souls' and the 'Red Hot Chilli Peppers'. I heard our bedroom door closed and turned, jumped, dropped the pan and vaulted the table towards him. Our collision sent him over sideways onto the couch and I pounced on top of him, sucking at his neck, nipping, licking.

He looked gorgeous and I wanted him, smooth silk lined shirt and black pants clinging to him in a way that said, 'this boy is so perfect we won't let him go until you tug us away.' Growling I knew I had to have him. Now. The animal inside me reared and I lost control.

My hand slid firmly down his back and inside, exploring his bum. Harry broke the kiss and held me up, away from, dragging my hand round to his hip. I could not think of his gesture. All I could think of was what my hand was close to and I brought my arm round, touching him in his most intimate place. I stopped. Harry was soft inside his boxers. I looked up and gasped.

Tears were streaking his face which was turned to one side in denial, the arm thrust out blindly in front of him. I pulled my hand away quickly but it was too late. Harry lay broken on the couth, his beautiful body contorted in shame and denial. My eyes raked him apologetically, searching for something I could do. I leaned down and pulled Harry so he was lying at his full length. Then I sat down next to him, tears springing to my eyes also. He looked up at me, his eyes burning.

"Prefer me like this do you? Lying flat I'm easier to manipulate am I?"

"Merlin…oh god…Harry, I'm so sorry I…never again I promise. Never. You will never feel me touch you like that…oh god I'm so sorry…" I leaned down and pressed my ear against his heart which was beating fast. I felt Harry's hand in my hair. His touch was gentle. My soul squirmed in shame. He should have cursed me.

"It is hard, the mating and all. Don't think about it anymore, okay?" I leaned up and kissed the tears from his cheeks. He pulled me close and we lay there for a long time, our hearts slowing, our sobs decreasing. Soon we were back to normal, calm. _Whoa. That was close._

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBRE

Harry and I slept fully clothed after that. It was a mutual agreement that it was too hard for both of us if we did not. To my surprise, Harry still loved to kiss and cuddle me. I had done some reading on Silacores and apparently, once there mate has been chosen; they are tied to them for the rest of their lives. Although he trusted me less we still talked, laughed, kissed cuddled and played the whole day long, never once getting bored of each other or wishing to be anywhere else. Indeed Harry's magic blossomed under his new gift.

He would practise every day and soon completed the work list we had been given when sent into isolation. This was not enough for him however. He studied very hard, especially at potions, attempting to get better and I helped him just as he helped me with charms. He knew thousands of charms such that I ceased to be surprised he had thrown down the dark lord four times. He could soon perform simple spells like Wingardium leviosa without a wand, a spell he used on me regularly, much to my shame and his enjoyment.

"You know we've been here for a month and a half now? And I still don't feel bored with either the house or you?" Harry and I were lounging on the couch eating popcorn and watching a movie. Harry had taught me about television. He said that most things on TV were either crap or I wouldn't understand. For example, Harry loved to watch a program called Friends which I neither understood, nor saw any point in. We both loved watching movies though and that was what we were doing now, slobbing around and watching a film called 'The Nightmare Before Christmas.'

For the last forty minutes I had been watching Harry seductively placed the popcorn carefully in his mouth, then slid his fingers in and out of his mouth for remains of sugar; never even taking his eyes off the screen to notice I was a dribbling wreck for want of them.

"Draco?"

"Uh-huh?"

"Have you thought about when we should…um…you know…mate?" His voice shrank to a mere mouse squeak as he spoke the naughty word. I smiled. _Yes, all the time and I'm hoping it will be now._

"Not really to be honest, love, why?"

"Well…I don't know. I'm not ready for actual sex yet but I was thinking that…I don't know…" He blushed, "maybe we could…do some good for each other. I know I…sometimes feel like…I don't know. Sometimes it just needs attention and I feel bad leaving you out." Harry had said all this to his knees and now looked up at me. My heart was racing. If Harry meant what I thought he meant… "I don't want to push you or whatever and you're going to have to guide me all the way because I have no idea what I'm doing but…I just wanted to tell you…the option's open.

He turned back to the screen. For a moment, all I could do was freeze. Then I made a move towards him, thought better of it and slumped back.

"Harry…when you say 'some good' do you mean a new area is open?" he smiled, shyly.

"Well…yeah. We don't have to or anything I just thought…I don't know what I thought, forget it."

"No. I don't want to forget it. By this Harry, do you mean I can kiss you in new areas?" Harry flushed scarlet and could only nod. Apparently he was too embarrassed to speak. I shuffled towards him and lifted his burning face to mine. I kissed him gently and soon we were searching beneath each other's clothes. Harry pulled at my waistband and I halted. "Not now Harry. I want to make this special for you. Tonight I will, I want to so much but I equally want to make this the best night of your life yet. Is that okay?"

Harry's face shone. He smiled up at me, all the embarrassment gone. His brilliant white teeth were exposed, just for a second and I longed to have him bite me.

"Stop teasing me with that naughty smile of yours. I'm going to have a long, cold shower. Shall I…do you want…shall I wear the…the pants?" Harry looked concerned for a moment as though he was debating with himself. The lust in his eyes seemed to overcome the fear and he nodded, silently signifying the bond strengthening between us. I turned and headed for the shower.

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBRE

Everything was perfect. The only lights were from the fire and the candles I had placed around the room. Harry was ready, his nervous form slung over a chair by the fire and I was ready, trying not to let my excitement overcome me as I gazed at Harry in his pants and thought how they would soon be removed. I sat on the bed and waited. Slowly Harry got up and turned to face me. Damn he was so hot. I felt myself become excited immediately I looked at him. He sauntered over to me, his body shaking, apparently from nerves.

"Where shall I go?" I walked round the side of the bed and indicated that he should lie right in the middle were I had make a nest for him from pillows, blankets and duvets. It was a classic mating tradition and, although the mating was far in the future I wanted Harry to enjoy it equally. He snuggled into it, undulating and stretching his body to make himself comfortable. I knew my excitement was now apparent and I could feel the blood pulsing into it. I leaned down and fitted my body on top of Harry's, pressing us together. I heard Harry give a sharp intake of breath. I wrapped my arms and legs around him, latching onto him as I kissed him.

"We don't have to do this, you know. We can just cuddle." Harry gave a short grunt that I had stopped kissing him and complained,

"Show me this now. Cuddle after." I felt myself becoming nervous too, even as my lust for him grew. Gently I sat up on top of him and his eyes widened as the contact between us was increased. I unbuttoned my shirt, slowly, watching his eyes which devoured my body, inch by inch. I pulled it off and tossed it away.

I leaned in gently and lifted him up slightly with one arm, the other hand carefully unbuttoning his shirt until I could dispose of that too. This being done I regarded him. I knew there was a stupid expression on my face but I could not take my eyes off him. He stared up at me frankly from wide, innocent eyes, his body perfect and unmarked, his hands still clinging round my waist. I moved in again, this time so slowly that every cell connected individually, causing Harry to 'Mmm' in pleasure.

I kissed him gently for a long time, appreciating his upper body with my hands, running them over his shoulders, his back, his chest. And he did the same to me; his hands roaming over unfamiliar territory and every touch burned my soul and robbed me of breath. He tried, unsuccessfully to manage, 'Draco', but it came out as,

"Ray…"

"Yes love?"

"Show me…show me more." My whole body jerked in excitement and anticipation. Slowly I knelt up on him again, then stood and unzipped my pants. I slid them down to my ankles and stepped out. I was breathing very hard and so was he. He lay still and breathless as though waiting. Concentrating all my will on keeping my eyes on his curious face I released myself and stood naked before him, risking the exposure of my huge excitement. Harry released the breath he had been, apparently inadvertently, holding as his eyes combed my body.

He slid his hands down his chest to his own pants and slipped his pants and boxers, both of which were black, off in one easy, smooth action and for a moment lust blinded me. Fighting to regain vision so that I could see the wonder laid out in front of me I fell to my knees, one landing either side of his slim form. I head a sharp intake of breath and slowly everything blurred into focus.

He was naked; his body a tanned, nervous masterpiece below me. He was stretched out trustingly underneath me, his face nervous and his cock erect, just asking me to touch it. But I did not. With a massive effort I dragged my eyes back to his face.

"Are you sure?" Harry could only reach out for me, whining for me and it was enough. Gently I fitted my body on top of his, as before but it was oh so different. Our cocks rubbed against each other, my breath came in hot, short rasps and, as mine crossed, Harry's eyes rolled back into his head and he hissed in pleasure. Slowly I began to grind my hips against his and won a moan from the ecstatic brunette. He leaned up and suckled on my neck to bring me closer, causing sharp bolts of ice and fire to go shimmering down my back and making me growl. He came almost immediately, his body contorting as the liquid spurted from him. It spilled over his chest and I knew I could not resist it one moment longer. I began to suck my way down his chest, worrying one nipple, then the other in my teeth.

Harry arched and mewed beneath me, pressing his hips gently up, blindly bucking for me to continue. I reached my prize and licked the cum from his chest, causing his cock to go up again. I leaned down to lick that too when I felt Harry's hand on my chin and looked up. His eyes were clouded and his lips were swollen from kissing. His hair was rumpled and he had the 'I-was-just-shagged' look that all boys try to achieve from about age thirteen.

"I'm sorry baby, you want to stop?"

"No Ray. I want to do it to you." I closed my eyes in ecstasy, then said, with an effort,

"Are you sure baby? You don't have to."

"I want to. If…is that okay?"

"Merlin, Harry, be my guest. He sat up and moved aside, letting me lie down in the nest instead. I spread my legs for him to lie between them. Just the sight of him lying between my legs was almost orgasmic. I lay back and sighed in delight as Harry began to lick around my dick. He ran his tongue up and over, kissing and licking. Soon he had reduced me to a quivering heap. I kept trying to speak but then he'd give another lick so that all that could be heard were grunts and sighs and gasps.

I began bucking gently against his unyielding mouth, longing to grab his face in my hands and force my cock into his throat. He smiled wickedly up at me and, without taking his eyes off me, took the whole thing into his moth and sucked all the way up, licking profusely at the head, winning a gasp that soon turned into a moan of pleasure. I closed my eyes. When I opened them again I saw Harry with his mouth around me, going at it with more enthusiasm I'd ever met with, his eyes fixed on mine, bobbing his head up and down, lightly at first but increasingly harder and harder. I had received this treatment before but the fact that it was Harry was turning me on more than anything. I whined, bucked and then came, the orgasm contorting my body into and arch and emptying my load into his warm, welcoming throat. He swallowed, kissed and licked the last of the remains away and collapsed onto my hips, exhausted.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

I was warm and safe. Strong arms were around me. I opened my eyes and recollected everything. I could hear Draco's breath in my ear and my whole body shivered as I remembered the night before. It was better than I could ever have hoped for. Draco had brought me to ejaculation for a second time, this time with his mouth and then we had collapsed together, still naked under a blanket. The last thing I remember was his hands running slowly over my body as we drifted to sleep. I smiled. This is love. This is the real thing.


	6. Love

Draco wriggled and murmured my name in his sleep. I smiled quietly into the pillow and shifted slowly around to face him. He was so beautiful. My mate. My life. I have no idea how long I lay there as I have a terrible sense of time. What I do know is that when he woke we did not move but continued to stare at each other for a long time afterwards. Then I stretched and he said, sleepily,

"Morning sleeping beauty. How did you sleep?"

"Wonderfully, thank you. How about you?"

"Well great but I had these really vivid and sexy dreams all about some fabulously hot guy and us giving and receiving oral sex. It was the best night of my life excluding the one where he got with me a few dreams ago." We laughed with each other.

"I don't understand you at all, Draco. Are you saying that you were disloyal to me in your dreams?" My tone was light and cheery but he took it seriously.

"Never. The hot guy was you. Oh and something else. He called me a really hot name."

"Really, what was that?"

"You called me Ray. Nobody ever called me that before."

"I was trying to say Draco but, due to the pass time we were enjoying I didn't get it all out."

"Well it was hot." We kissed each other dreamily, neither of us having or needing any passion, only the love and comfort the sex had left us with. I felt wonderfully peaceful but he seemed troubled.

"Ray? What's the matter?" He smiled at the name and spoke after a few seconds.

"I feel like I took advantage of you. Did last night happen because you knew I wanted to?"

"Draco it takes a lot for me to ask for something like that. I wanted it I really did. I've been wanting you for a long time, I just needed to wait till I was ready and I felt now was…perfect."

"You mean it baby? You like me kissing you like that?"

"I feel it's something special between us. I never will experience it with anybody else and that was why I saved myself for you. I only waited because I wanted you know it was special."

"You are special. You're perfect. I mean it. You mean so much to me. Thank you baby. I know you didn't do it for me but I loved it because I…love you." I rolled over towards him and on top of him. I kissed his lips, laughing.

"You silly, silly boy. Never ever think you take advantage of me ever again! I love you so much Draco. I really do."

RWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRW

"Mione…when d'you think he'll be back?"

"I dunno. I thought maybe after about six weeks but it's nearly three months now isn't it?"

"Reckon he's okay?"

"I hope so. You miss him don't you?"

"No…well…yeah, kinda. Either he's gonna come back really happy or like really sad."

"I think, If Draco doesn't get impatient and do it against Harry's will, that Draco will still be deciding when they come back. So try…try and understand, won't you, Ron? He's gonna need to talk about it with me if not with you too."

"Yeah…I know. Right, well I'm finished." I rolled up my potions essay and threw it in my bag. Hermione was looking at me. I leaned forward and kissed her very gently. She responded and our bodies flew together, gently exploring each other's mouths. _Damn. If Harry's ever felt what I feel now then he's a lucky man._

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

"Fuck, Draco," panted Harry huskily, "Just…oh _god…_again, please." Harry let out a great shudder as I rolled my naked hips against his again. His body was arching rhythmically, shaking and panting as we rubbed against each other, heading for orgasm. Suddenly, Harry grabbed my still bucking hips and held them away. I moaned from the loss of contact.

"Draco."

"Yes, Harry?"

"Now."

"Now what? Harry came up very close to me and gripped my cock firmly in his hand."

"Make love to me."

"Ohh…godd." Pre-cum squirted from the end of my cock as I felt a rush of sexual excitement and anticipation. Harry came close to me but I held him away.

"Not…now. Tonight. It's a special thing. It's going to be special." Harry pouted and stroked my chest gently.

"Okay. But I really do want this." He leaned close to my ear and licked it before whispering, "I want to lie under you and watch you cum inside me."

"…Christ…finish me, Harry, please." Harry got to his knees, obediently and took my wildly thrusting hips into his hands. Then he leaned forward and abruptly swallowed my cock, his mouth hot and pliable. It was enough. I came, panting, my body sweaty and tired. I sank to my knees in front of Harry. It was a while before I could speak.

"God…I swear you get better at that every time." He licked his lips.

"A month and a half's dedicated practice."

"Fuck…yeah, it has been. Listen baby, I'm going to have a shower. Then I want to give you something." I staggered dazedly from the room.

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBRE

My heart was beating so hard as I let the hot water run over me, I thought Harry would hear it over the sound of the shower. We were going to do it. Everything had to be perfect. Me, the room…there was so much to do. I washed the last of the conditioner out of my hair and hopped out, grabbing at a towel. I rubbed my body all over and regarded myself critically in the mirror. Help, my hair. Gel…ew how totally twelve-year olds. I pulled a comb quickly through it and tried to separate it into millions of strands

It sort of worked. I pulled on my jeans and went to Harry. I came up behind him and bit his ear gently. He smiled.

"Hi"

"Hey. Listen. I'm gonna make a barrier across here. You can ask me to bring you stuff but you've got to stay out of the bedroom and the kitchen-kay? I have a surprise." Harry grinned and nodded, his eyes flicking back to the TV. He was watching another of his pointless Friends episodes. I put up the barrier and set to work on the kitchen. I knew what I was making. I hummed as I worked. My mind wandered over Harry as I beat the pasta mixture and rolled it out to paper thinness. I thought of how he slept; his quiet, peaceful warmth. Making the filling was easy. It was ricotta and cheddar and some extras, like lemon zest. Rolling up the little pasta parcels was fun, almost like origami. When I had finished I put them in the fridge. It only took about twenty minutes to cook them.

I darkened the room and conjured a thousand candles to float above us and to carpet the floor in a haze of magical light. When I left, Harry had fallen asleep on the couch in front of the TV. He was slumped in a very natural evocative way, the light shining on his glossy black hair appearing to ripple as I moved towards the bedroom.

I set to work on the room with my wand. I cleared the floor of all furniture and conjured pillows and blankets to spread over the floor until all was covered. Then I proceeded to make a nest in the centre, ready for Harry. Lying inside it I had never felt so comfortable. I had lube. I had brought it with me when we came into our little annex. What else did I need? Music. Wine. I set to work. I put 'Morning by the River' by Boulder Acoustic Society on repeat and went to change. Then I wrote a note to Harry telling him to wear something nice to dinner and when it was.

When I could find nothing else to do with myself, I went to look at my present for him. The ring was small and silver. It was specially crafted by goblins and had little blue stones set into it. I could look at it for hours. I heard Harry sir in the next room and put it back into its box and into my jacket pocket. I was wearing an elaborate black suit, white shirt and held my tie in my hand. I would need it.

As I entered the living room, Harry was doing up his black formal shoes. He looked immaculate and nervous. When I entered he put his little hands on his hips and jerked an annoyed eyebrow.

"What's all this about? Can you take the barrier down? I want to know what's in the kitchen." I held up my tie. He gulped.

"Sorry. I'm going to have to blindfold you if you want to go in there." He grinned and I tied the black silk carefully over his eyes. "No peeking." I let the barrier down and steered him into a chair and gently removed the blindfold. I had put the pasta with all the extras already on it in the middle of the table. Harry smiled as I served him.

"Thank you," he said softly, and we began to eat. We talked and laughed as we ate, taking our time. Harry was more beautiful that evening than he had ever been. The months in the annex had made his rough skin soft and smooth, his hair silky and shining. Under the luxury of all the food he could eat and without much to do, he had filled out from his skinny form into a beautiful slim masterpiece. My animal attraction for him was also still very strong, and growing each day I lived with him. Tonight that would all change. I wasn't ready to go back to the world. I wanted to stay in my secret little world of Harry until I died, but equally I wanted to make love to him.

Harry finished and put his knife and fork down. We gazed silently across the table at each other as we often did during meals, just drinking the other in.

"Harry," I said seriously, "you know I love you, don't you?

His big beautiful green eyes sparkled as he smiled. "Yes, I know that."

"And I hope you love me…the way I love you."

"Of course I do. I love you more than anything under the sun."

"Well…I was wondering if…" I suddenly remembered what I was supposed to do and went to kneel at his feet. He looked shocked. Maybe he would refuse… "If you would be my guy. Officially. Forever." I pulled the little blue box out of my pocket and snapped it open for him to see. He looked at it for a long time. Then he looked back up at me. I was beginning to worry. Suddenly, his face cracked into a smile and he nodded.

"Yes! Oh yes please!" He threw out his arms to me and I kissed him. I slipped the ring on his finger gently and he laughed. "Wow. I…oh…I mean…this is amazing. I had no idea you were…going to…you know…do this."

"I wanted you to know I'm serious before…"

"Before what, Draco love?" Harry's face was impish. I looked up at him seriously.

"Before we make love." Harry stopped grinning and slipped from his chair to kiss me again. I pulled him to me by grabbing his bum and pulling until he was sitting astride my lap and we were kissing each other furiously.

I pulled away, panting. Standing, I lifted him and carried through the carpet of candles, into the bedroom and laid him down in the expanse of pillows. My body shook as I began to shrug off his jacket. I laid it carefully aside and began to undo his shirt.


	7. Act and Concequences

Naked, we lay, caressing each other, our hot gasps rasping in our throats as our young, teenage bodies began to undulate against one another. Harry was frantic beneath me; his anguished face tossed the side and his hips rocking independently from his body at a great pace. I lifted myself off him and he groaned, bucking his hips into the air. I caught him by surprise as I swallowed his cock suddenly, licking, sucking. Harry had more stamina from orgasming for many months, but he came after only about thirty seconds of this treatment, crying out my name as he came. It was the sexiest thing I'd ever heard or tasted.

I crawled up and snaked my arms and legs around Harry's neck. My cock needed attention urgently, so I satisfied myself with rubbing it slowly against Harry's leg while he recovered.

"You can…do it if you like. I'm ready." A heat haze seemed to pass over me. With an effort, I lifted myself up and picked up the bottle from next to me.

"This is lube. I'm going to prepare you for it with my fingers in case it hurts. Tell me at any time if it hurts because it'll help. Harry nodded and I squeezed some onto my fingers, still quietly fucking Harry's leg. The first finger I slid into him made him cry out in surprise.

"Oh FUCK! Ray…" I pulled my finger out quickly. Harry's eyes were misty.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?!

"Yeah, I'm fine." He smiled weakly. "That was just…quite…amazing." I smiled and slid two fingers back inside him. He winced and I stopped.

"You okay, baby?"

"Yeah. Go on…please." I began to scissor my fingers, stretching him wider and wider. Harry was moaning unintelligibly, his hips raised high above the ground. I knelt up and covered my cock with lube before pulling my fingers out of him.

"Ready baby? I leaned down and started to speak into his ear.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Are you ready for me to thrust my cock inside you, to make love to you, to mate with you, to mark you as mine and me as yours?"

"Oh fuck yes…please…now…come to me." I wanted him so badly. His cock was jerking with excitement, wanting me. He closed his eyes and pushed gently into me. It was better than I could ever have imagined. It filled me, each cell seeming to be making love on its own; the bond between us opening so I felt everything he did. He pushed slowly forward and suddenly I was thrust towards the stars in a rocket of pleasure as the tip of my love's cock hit something I hadn't known the existence of. He began to pull in and out, each thrust pulling me higher, hitting the spot. I heard my own low voice and Draco's mingling as if from a distant room.

He was now pounding in and out of me, his face contorted, pants and screams emitting from his mouth.

"Harryyyyy…baby…I'm going to…I have to…" As liquid spurted between us, I began yelling his name, the pleasure building to such a pitch that I was aware of nothing but Draco and me, our souls coming together in a wave of hot passion.

Endstop/

He collapsed onto me, panting. I could feel him still jerking slightly inside me. Release washed trough me and I was blinded. I clung to Draco, feeling tears welling in my eyes from pure emotional overdrive. Every atom was humming.

Later, in he early hours of the morning, I awoke from the haze. Silvery blue eyes were gazing at me intently. I shifted my position slightly and found that he was still inside me. I reached up and touched his smooth warm face.

"Hi there," I croaked.

"Hey." He lay down on top of me and pressed his ear to my slow heart. I fingered his hair. My whole being was buzzing and yet I was now conscious. Where was I? In the annex. In a mass of pillows. With Draco. The annex…it'd all be over soon. How long would they give us? I lay in my lover's arms, trying to worry, but every time I did, I thought of where I was and who I was with. And what we'd just done together. I thought of walking out of the annex into the December snow, for we had been many months in the annex, and seeing Ron and Hermione again, playing Quiddich again. Having Christmas…but all better because now I had Draco. Forever.

I fingered my ring, reminiscing of his face, his voice, his lower lip trembling with nerves. As I thought this, His low voice came out of the dark. I could feel the vibrations of his voice in my chest as he spoke.

"What are you thinking baby?"

"Us. In the future. It's gonna be so great."

"Mmm. I don't want to leave this though. Just you and me and whatever we want."

"I know, baby. But I'll still be there when we get out of here, don't forget that."

"You will, won't you?"

"Of course. I'm in love with you, not just in this little annex but in the whole world." I poked him and he squealed.

"In the whole universe," he laughed, poking me back. I pushed him over, tickling and giggling and we slipped apart. I gasped slightly in pain and regret. I was very sore. He stopped giggling. "Oh…no, I don't like being away from you. Are you in pain baby?"

"A little. But that's normal I suppose." He pouted.

"We're not normal. We're one of the last Silacore couples in the world. And the only Male/Male one." Oh yes. The Silacore thing again. It was annoying. I would have liked it if Draco and I had come together through love and not nature.

"Draco?" He leaned down and began to kiss my neck.

"Yes Harry, love?"

"Last night…tonight…whenever it was…it was…" I stopped. There were no words. Instead I ended, pathetically, "Thank you." He smiled against my neck.

"I know baby." 'Kiss' "I was there too." I stretched my body and knelt up on top of him. I hurt. He looked at me with concerned eyes. "Here baby, let me make it better." He picked up his wand and cast. The pain disappeared.

"Thanks. How did you do that?"

"Basic pain relief charm."

"It's good. The pain's all gone. Here. Come here and let's sleep." I got back in the nest and curled up. Draco curled around me and we lay amongst the pillows like a couple of spoons in a drawer. Oh…bliss.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Okay, I know. Nothing can melt Severus Snape's heart, but when I saw the two teenagers wrapped around each other, each smiling slightly in their sleep, Potter's steady breathing and Draco's short little gasps mingling…the way they held each other was so tender and affectionate and somehow not sexual at all. They looked good together. I would never _like_ Potter but I had to admit they were a very mature, sweet couple. I stepped through the doorway and Draco stirred. He opened his eyes sleepily, smiled against Harry's neck, frowned slightly and looked up at me. I opened my mouth to say something but he put his finger to his lips and pointed to Harry.

I think he forgot what he was doing as he looked at him. His eyes misted slightly and he continued to stare without paying me any more attention. I coughed and he looked up angrily, before throwing a blanket over himself and Harry, clearly embarrassed. I raised my eyebrows and mouthed 'pack' before turning and leaving.

I sat on the couch and realised with a shock that it had two imprints side by side on it. I shifted away. Looking around, I could see many signs of the two boys. A dinner was laid out on the table, eaten. Presumably they'd been too preoccupied the previous night to clean up. I heard some stirring in the next room and then a shower turn on. I realised with another shock that they must be sharing it. It was only natural, but as when they entered the house they'd been so awkward around each other, it _was_ a shock to see how much they'd grown. I wondered briefly what Lucius would have to say on the subject. I got up and began to clear the table automatically. As I did so, I noticed something small and square on the floor. I picked it up. As I realised what it was, I began to have misgivings.

Oh, no Draco. This is going too far. Your father will never let you…you idiot, you gave him a ring…your fairytale world has gone far enough. The door behind me opened and they came out, levitating their cases and looking a little flustered. I noticed their hands clasped and rolled my eyes.

"Come on you two. We're going to see the headmaster. Then you can go back to your friends." Potter and Draco grinned at each other and followed me silently from the little room. As we exited the door melted away into nothing. They both squinted at the bright winter sun and then Potter whooped and threw himself at the snow, rolling a lump into a ball and throwing it at Draco.

"Hurry up! We need to get you to the headmaster, Potter!" Pink cheeked, Potter got up and followed again, into the castle and up to the headmaster. He sat waiting for us and smiled when we entered.

"Harry! Draco! You have returned! You had a…good time, I trust?" The headmaster's eyes sparkled.

"Yes professor," they chanted together.

"And you got all your work done?"

"Yes Sir," said Potter and Draco nodded.

"Excellent! Well then, tomorrow you must go and hand in all your written work and display your new skills to your teachers. For now I suggest you return to your houses and say hello to your friends. I expect they're dying to see you."

"Thanks, Professor. Can I ask…what's the date?" I barely suppressed a smile.

"The 20th of December, Mr Malfoy. It is eleven o' clock."

"Thank you." With that, they turned about, as one, and left. I turned to the headmaster. He was smiling mildly.

"Well, that seems to have gone remarkable well."

"Well? Draco gave him a _ring!_"

"Oh, how perfectly charming"

"IT IS NOT CHARMING!!! What about Lucius, eh? Do you think he's going to welcome Harry with open arms?"

"It's Mr Malfoy's relationship and not Lucius'"

"Yes, but-"

"I have every faith in the boy, Severus. People change for each other." I snorted but Dumbledore merely hummed and gazed at the ceiling.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

If felt weird leaving Draco at the portrait hole. I hadn't been apart from him for more than twenty minutes for showers for four months. As he walked away I felt such a huge sense of loss that for a moment I considered running after him. Instead I turned to the fat lady, who said,

"Oh hello Harry dear, Special orders to let you in. The password's Silacore for future reference." It would be, wouldn't it? The portrait hole swung open and I climbed through. The common room was empty but for a couple kissing passionately on the couch. I walked in, trying not to disturb the two but failing. They looked up. It was Ron and Hermione.

"HARRY!!!" Hermione sprang towards me, hugging me so hard that I had no breath. Ron came up to and wrapped his long arms around all of us. The hug lasted a long time. It was good to have them back.

"Mate! You're back! We were wondering if you were ever gonna come back, took you long enough!" I looked at Ron and he blushed. "Although on second thoughts that's probably a good thing…"

"Harry! We missed you so much! Did you finish all your work?" I laughed. It was so typically Hermione.

"Yeah, I did, and extra. It's easier to do it in your own time." Ron groaned enviously. "I see you two have found a way to occupy your time. Scaring first years. Seriously, what if I'd been a smallie?" They looked embarrassed but Hermione said,

"Oh no, most people have gone to Hogsmeade and the fist years have some trip on."

"And the second year's?"

"…They're old enough!" Ron was as red as his hair.

"Whatever. Anyway, I don't care just…nothing graphic in the dorm-okay Ron? Unless I'm elsewhere obviously." Ron made a face.

"Too much information Harry."

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH

Harry was looking blissfully calm and content. His Silacore charms had been nurtured and now rolled off him as he breathed. He was much quieter than he had been, giving shy smiled rather than speaking. Over the next few weeks, I saw how he and Draco acted together. A perfect pair. A match. Yin and Yang. It was fun for a while to watch the Harry-crazy loons chase after him but after a while a little scary. A gang of girls pounced on him once and started shamelessly flirting with him, another time a Ravenclaw boy pinned a terrified Harry to the wall of a corridor and began attempting to seduce him, stroking his sides and speaking into his ear…until Draco turned the corner and the boy leapt away.

The only thing that worried me was Seamus. He was different to the rest. I knew he felt strongly sexually towards Harry and with the charms added, he followed him everywhere. He hunted him like a man hunting an animal, jumping in to speak to him or touch him whenever Draco left his side. Most nights Harry slept out of the dorm, apparently with Draco so he was safe from night time attacks. When the Christmas holidays arrived, however, Draco dropped a bombshell on Ron, me, Dumbledore and most of all, on Harry. He announced that he was being called home and that if he didn't go his father would never give Harry his blessing. Dumbledore was furious.

We all knew that Silacores and their mates weren't supposed to be apart for long periods of time as it caused them great pain. But Draco had to go and Harry couldn't go with him. The last full day, a Sunday I didn't see Harry at all.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

I felt so helpless. We just sat together on my bed wishing something would happen. There was a tight knot of mixed feelings in my stomach, not least the worry that my baby would be attacked while I was gone. I knew that little worm Seamus Finnegan was staying over the holidays and we all knew where he wanted to be. Down Harry's-

"Draco. Don't leave me. I'm frightened to be without you." I took him in my arms and we clung to each other for a long time. We didn't go to lunch in the end, just stayed and talked and cuddled and tried to console each other. Anyone who's ever been in love knows how long four weeks is. Each empty minute is filled with no joy or fun, only despair and nothingness. But with Harry and me, we had physical pain and a magnetic attraction towards each other on top of that. And I didn't want to leave him to the mercies of Seamus and co.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

We fell asleep like that, just holding each other, breathing each other's breath, never wanting to let go. I dreamed of nothing, but when I woke later it was to a twitching body in my arms. I woke him gently and we lay there, staring at each other, without anything to say.

Later, in the early hours of the morning, we made love for the second time ever. It was a desperate, longing sort of lovemaking that filled me so full of emotion that tears were streaming down my face as we reached completion. I awoke in the morning with empty arms. Draco had gone. I turned over into his still-warm space and sobbed.

NMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNM

"Well my boy. You're mother and I have been speaking about this unfortunate business and have decided to consider the boy in the mean time. In two weeks he will be brought here and we shall inspect him for faults. In the mean time however you are not to be idle. I want you to have all your work done by the time Mr Potter arrives and also you will be doing a little work for me. Do you understand?"

_Don't say yes Draco. Even a mate isn't worth-_

"Yes, anything father so long as Harry and I may have your blessing."

"Excellent. You may go."

_Harry._

_Great news! My father says you can come up to my house in 2 weeks! I hope you can get here. In the meantime I've got to do some stuff for him and will tell you about it if I can. I can't wait to see you. I've missed you so much. I don't need to ask because I can feel you missing me too. Good misery songs include '_Drops of Jupiter' _and '_Ain't no sunshine'_. Keep me posted I want to hear everything you've been doing. I love you._

_Draco._

_PS. kiss_

_Draco,_

_It's been awful here without you. Hermione and Ron are looking after me and warding people off but it's much harder without you. Thanks for the song tips. Seamus hasn't bothered me yet, Ron is keeping a close eye on him at nights. The news is great! I will start practising and smartening myself up for your father-we have a lot of history to look past! Be fun to meet your mum and I can't wait for two weeks. Two nights has half killed me. Please write soon. I love you more._

_Harry._

_PS kisses back_

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

I sat on my bed and listened gloomily to my ipod. Ron and Seamus were talking about something trivial, sitting on Seamus' bed. I got up and went downstairs to find Hermione. I didn't want to wallow any more. She was sitting, working (for a change) in one of the armchairs near the fire. When I came in she looked up and we hugged.

"God Harry, you look terrible."

"Cheers, big ears."

"Want to talk about anything?"

"No."

"Sure? Now Ron isn't here you can tell me about the annex." The annex. I missed it so much. I wanted it back, just me and Draco in our own little world. I smiled for the first time since Draco had left me crying, and Hermione smiled back. "See, you know you want to."

"Okay. It was amazing. It was like living in a new world just you and the person you love. And after a while you don't even need to speak anymore it just is communicated. Obviously, there was the physical side too." I couldn't help but grin. "I learned a lot."

"From him?"

"Partly. I think we mostly learned together. I didn't know people did things like that before."

"What have sex?"

"No! Even I knew that! I mean the rest on the stuff," It was getting more and more embarrassing, "like, the stuff leading up to it."

"Oh yeah. I never thought that gay couples would do that stuff too."

"I don't know if they do or not, this is my first relationship, remember? You'd better ask Draco. By the way, I'm going over there in…" I checked my watch. "Eleven days, twenty two hours and forty five minutes." Hermione laughed.

"You two are obsessive. I suppose you're going to have to bear p under the scrutiny of Lucius Malfoy."

"Yeah, listen, I need somebody to do my hair before I go. I look like a mop on legs. Who does that around here?"

"Oh yeah. I've been asking around. Whose hair do you think is cut well?"

"Hate to admit it, but Seamus' hair is well cut."

"Glad you think so, Harry." The think, Irish accent cut into our conversation. Hermione rolled her eyes but I was quite worried. This was not good. If Seamus though I was complimenting him that was bad. I hurried to explain.

"I just wanted to know who cute your hair, Seamus. Mine looks like a mop and I'm having trouble finding someone to…"

"I will."

"I was about to say, someone who doesn't just want to have some quality time with a Silacore."

"Come on, Harry. You know I think of you as more than that."

"I don't care," I replied vehemently, "I just want someone good to fucking cut my hair! And I can't find anyone because they're all saying they can to get into my pants!"

"Fair doos. If you want to know, Cho Chang cuts my hair." I groaned aloud.

"Great. The best hairdresser in the school is my ex-girlfriend."

"You think I have the best hair in the school, Harry?"

"Oh, shut up." Seamus did. "Okay, Hermione, let me appeal to you. How can I change my looks for one evening? Polyjuice potion won't work because I'll have my hair cut as another person."

"You could try a concealing charm. Don't know what you'd look like though."

"Do you know the counter-charm?"

"Oh, yes, yes, do you want to try?"

"Yeah! Try now!" Hermione raised her want and cast at me, I think I sort of passed out for a few seconds because when I came to, Seamus had moved and was staring at me.

"Hell, look at you!" I got up, sprinted up the stairs and went to look in the bathroom mirror. A brown-eyed boy stared back at me. His hair was just like mine but his ears stuck out like mug handles either side on his head. His features were imprecise and unremarkable. I grinned at the stranger and he grinned back. This was great. I was a new person.

"This is great Hermione!" I yelled, turning and jumping down the stairs, "when can we ask Cho in?"


	8. The journey, not the result

Note to readers: Read to the end of the chapter before you attempt to kill me. :P

_Harry._

_Thanks for your letter. Tips for my dad are: He likes well cut hair, smart appearance and no dawdling. He'll probably make you dress up fancily so have some thing ready. It's gonna be so great when you come. We can play Quiddich and muck around, and you can meet my mother…oh, it'll be amazing. If dad likes you, we'll do so much fun stuff. Won't say any more here. Stuff for dad is hard but I'm forbidden to talk about it. It's probably the sort of work you expect-I know you know he's close to you-know-who. Can't say anymore here. Love you infinity to the power infinity, infinity times,_

_Draco_

_PS. Thanks for the kiss back. Have another._

I read the letter from Draco one more time before heading off the room of requirement. My disguise was already on and I couldn't help praise Hermione for her skill at concealment charms. Walking in, I found Cho already there armed with bottles and bottles of gunk and a hair shower. She smiled at me and I smiled back, unworried because of my disguise. I sat down in the chair and leant back. She began to wash my hair. It was heavenly. My head was covered in hot water and massaged with shampoo, before rinsed again and more stuff was but on. Then I was allowed to get up and go have my hair cut. It was long now, touching my shoulders.

Cho spend about quarter of an hour trying to comb it until she finally got through the knots and spread yet more rubbish onto my hair. It smelled nice. Then she began to cut with sharp, neat clicks. She spent a lot of time fussing with clips and layers and short bits and long bits. She spent a lot of time fiddling with the front of my hair. Finally, she put the scissors down and began to dry my hair. It was lovely and warm on my damp neck. When she had finished, she bean to comb it again, arranging it around my face and flicking little bits here and there. Then she put some more stuff on and stood back to admire her work.

"Yep. It's finished. You can look." I looked. She'd done a great job, Seamus had not been lying. My new hair was a mass of black strands, bangs falling into my face and hair cut into curls around my neck. My ridiculous face and ears still ruined the effect slightly but I was most pleased.

"Wow this is great. How much did you say you wanted for this?"

"Five galleons." I counted out the money, said goodbye to Cho and headed back to the common room. Ron and Hermione were there and they both complemented Cho's skill greatly. Then Hermione removed the charm from me and I went upstairs to look at myself. Seamus was up there, but he was reading and didn't look up as I crossed the room. I looked good. Draco would love it. I headed back downstairs, but as I reached the foot, I heard sounds of a couple kissing and touching passionately and turned to head back upstairs only to be confronted my Seamus' grinning face.

"It's great. You look sexy. Didn't I tell you she was great?"

"Yeah. You did. Thanks." I was beginning to understand why Seamus had recommended her so readily. He cocked his head towards the sounds emitting from the common room and his smirk grew wider.

"Sound like they're having fun don't they?" I wrinkled my nose in disgust. The idea of touching a girl was so foreign to me it made me shudder and Seamus and I headed back upstairs. When we reached the dorm I collapsed onto my bed and Seamus sat down next to me, a little too close for comfort.

"I bet you miss that stuff when Draco's away."

"Don't we all. But urges are controllable."

"Surely you miss all the disgustingly dirty things you do together?"

"We don't do disgustingly dirty things to each other. Our lovemaking is beautiful and spiritual as well as being…well…satisfying to say the least."

"Haven't experimented in new areas yet?" Seamus' words were, despite myself, beginning to interest me. What, for instance, had Draco and I missed?

"Such as?"

"Food, the conventional kinky or using your tongue in more areas are just a few ideas."

"I've already got on my knees if that's what you're implying." Seamus laughed.

"No. Something much more fun. Allow me to show you."

"No!"

"Well, suit yourself; you can't say I didn't offer."

"Leave off, Seamus."

"Don't find me at all attractive?"

"Nope."

"What about the things I could do to you, the things I could teach you?"

"No."

"What about…things I could teach you that would make Draco scream your name all night and beg you, plead with you, implore you for more?" I didn't answer. That was certainly a very attractive idea, but I couldn't learn to do that this way. I had to learn with Draco. "Just think what a lovely surprise it would be, for you to turn up the innocent baby he left and then discover the new delights one by one until he swears he cannot live without it. Indeed, it's a shame you're not at all interested. It would make anyone love you as well as want to mate with you. Still, you're not interested…" He was trying to bribe me and it made me sick but the thought of Draco in that state was so attractive, my pants suddenly seemed twice as tight.

"Ah…but what do we have here Mr. Potter?" Seamus had slipped down and was paying close attention to the bulge in my jeans. "It seems Mr Potter is not as disinterested as he seems!"

"Get away from me Seamus."

"Sorry Harry. Your cock invited me and I'm determined to stay."

"Get away!" I kicked out and my foot connected with Seamus' shoulder. He grabbed it in his strong fingers, all playfulness gone. His face twisted.

"You act so innocent Harry, always playing the innocent baby, but I know the dirty things you're longing to know about and whether you want me to show you or not I'm going to."

"I won't let you. Ron will…"

"I assure you, that Ron will do nothing in this dorm this evening. Perhaps in Miss Granger's dorm…" Seamus was crawling over me, crushing my body with his weight. I was powerless. My wand was in my pocket and I had no way of reaching it. I twisted my face away but he just bit my neck, hard. I tried to knee him from behind but his legs were entwined into mine and bound me where I lay. I used my last weapon and bit down so hard on his shoulder as to draw blood. This only seemed to give him more passion and he pulled my wrists down to either side of my head and spoke in a low growl into my ear.

"This is how it should be. You're stretched out under me, all lovely and powerless. I can do what I like now." I pretended to relax and he purred against my ear, "That's better. Play nicely." And he launched himself onto me. Feeling his expert slut tongue on my neck I felt a shudder of revulsion pass through me and somehow this freed his leg from mine. I brought my heels up and kicked him hard in the back, then, as he bent backwards in surprise and pain I reached for my wand and held it to his throat. He regarded it warily, both of us panting hard.

"I win, Seamus. Don't you ever touch me again. I'm leaving. I don't care where I sleep so long as it's away from you." I got up and left, leaving a defeated Seamus slumped on the bed. I had won the battle but not the war.

_Draco,_

_Something awful happened last night. Seamus tried it on. He didn't manage to get to me or even kiss me, but it's a warning sign. I'm going to be sleeping in the room of requirement till I see you next. Missing you madly & thanks for the tips on your dad. You're right, it's gonna be great when I come. I'll see you soon-but not soon enough!!!_

_Love always,_

_Harry_

_PS. A million kisses._

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

"How DARE he? That little SLUT touching my Harry!"

"Draco, darling…"

"I HATE him! I'm going to KILL him! Harry's MINE!!! I won't let him….He is supposed to be Harry's FRIEND!"

"But Draco, nothing…"

"HARRY TRUSTED HIM!!! He's such a scheming, evil little SLUT!!!"

"Draco!"

"Yes, mother?"

"You may be angry at him but the facts are that even if he had got to Harry, which he plainly didn't manage to, it is very hard for a gay, unattached man to sleep in the same room as a Silacore every night and not have these urges. Remember what it was like for you!"

"THAT WAS DIFFERENT!!! HARRY AND I ARE IN LOVE!!!"

But Draco. Nothing happened! He might have tried to get at Harry but he didn't! You have to remember that. Harry resisted him and that's what matters. Nothing has happened to Harry. He's been a little frightened but he's fine and he still loves you. Seamus must have bribed him with something for things to get that close. But he resisted Draco. He still cares about you."

"The principle is still the same. He might have hurt Harry had he not been so brave and strong." My mother rolled her eyes.

"But he was. Cool down sweetheart." A distant cry of 'Narcissa!' was heard and my mother jumped. "I must go. You calm down now and think about something else, hmm? Why don't you go and play some Quiddich?"

"Yeah I might. Thanks mum." The cry rang again and my mother left the room closing the door behind her. I had no intention of playing Quiddich. I wanted to think about what my mother had said. What could possibly have bribed Harry into trusting Seamus? What could Seamus give that I could not? Six days was far too long to find out. I sat down to write an angry letter."

_Harry,_

_How could you have trusted him? Didn't everybody always warn you not to? He might have sweet talked you, I don't know. But you shouldn't have listened to him. He's a scheming little slut and he's not to be trusted. Thank god you're sleeping away from him now. You should have done that at first._

At this point I paused. Having written all this it occurred to me that Harry might be hurt by it. I might be angry, but I didn't want that.

_Anyway, this occurrence has only made me long to see you more. I think about you every day. Sorry I 'yelled' at you. I would cross it out but then that'd make this apology worthless. However much I might be angry (at Seamus that is, not at you), I still love you very much and want to see you in six days time. Look after yourself._

_Love always_

_Draco._

_PS. All kisses and more returned. Kissing you should never end._

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Oh god! He hates me!"

"Here, let me read the letter." Hermione scanned the letter quickly and I gazed at Ron desperately. He shrugged. "Harry, have you read the whole letter?"

"Yes, I know it _sounds_ like he's not angry but…you can tell that he is. Oh god. I've messed everything up. Fuck, I could kill myself. The best relationship that's ever existed and I just go and fuck the whole thing up!"

"Harry you haven't fucked up! You did nothing wrong."

"I trusted him!!! Even though I knew he was just…oh god…what have I done?" I sank back down onto the couch and let the guilty pangs wash over me. Hermione leaned towards me anxiously.

"If…if you don't mind me asking…why did you…trust him?"

"He…tempted me…he said he could…Draco…"

"What did he say he could do?"

"He said he could teach me."

"Teach you what?" I half hoped Hermione would not hear my reply.

"Teach me how to pleasure Draco."

"In…what way…?"

"Okay look! His exact words were: 'The things I could teach you that would make Draco scream your name all night and beg you, plead with you, implore you for more.'"

"Oh. Right."

"Harry, no offence but how could you be tempted by…"

"Shut UP Ron. You are the least sensitive wart I have ever come across." Ron relapsed into silence."

"I see why you thought about it but…Harry the whole point of these things is that you do it together. Draco doesn't want some expert pole-dancer slut doing disgusting things to him. He wants _you_. If you ever get to do the sort of things Seamus was referring to then Draco will want you to get there together. It's the journey that counts, not the result. It's like…okay, you know about music, what about that insane guitar solo by free? If you heard just that straight off you'd think he was a loony but with the rest of the song it…it's…well…amazing."

"Yeah…I guess so…I mean HOW COULD I let him tempt me! It was always a danger zone!"

"Harry, this is Seamus' fault, not yours. I suggest you write Draco a letter and tell him exactly what Seamus tempted you with and why you can't be tempted with it again."

"I…alright. I will. Thanks Mione."

"No problem."

_Draco,_

_I'm so sorry about what happened. I confess, for a second I trusted him, but you have to understand that he tempted me into it. He said that he could teach me how to do things…things I really wanted to be able to do. It hurts me to remember, so I will not try to explain what I was tempted by, but will give it to you in his words. He said, '_there are things I could teach you that would make Draco scream your name all night and beg you, plead with you, implore you for more.' _For a second that seemed very attractive to me. But now I feel differently._

_I've spoken to Hermione about it and she's made me understand that you feel the same way about me as I do you, and that it's not the result that counts, it's the journey. I no longer want to be able to do those things Draco; I just want to be back with you. Being away from you has blinded me as to this and I promise not to be so stupid and untrusting about it again. _

_I long for your company every day. I have not seen Seamus since this incident; he is keeping himself out of my way. I don't think he'll approach me again but I'm still on my guard._

_Loving you and missing you always._

_Harry_

_X_

_PS. Thanks for the kisses and hope that I will one day be able to give them all to you. The whole million and more._


	9. So Charming

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

I read and re-read Harry's letter. My anger had burned up as I understood how attractive it would be to be able to do those things. All of a sudden I wasn't angry anymore and I didn't want to kill Seamus. I just wanted my baby back and Seamus out of the way. There were now only two days remaining until Harry arrived. Tonight was the last night I had to appear to Voldemort. The last gasp. For nearly two weeks now I had been going hither and thither, doing his bidding, trying to be a credit to my father. My main charge had been Nagini. I had learned from Harry a little about snakes and now Nagini was happy to let me handle her and milk her. Sometimes however, the dark lord had made use of my youth and vulnerability. At these times all I could do was grin and bear his cold, scaly touch. I would think desperately of Harry and how I was enduring all this to see him, to have him back. I shivered and, shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I sat down to write a letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_Yes, I can understand how that would be very attractive, the image of you like that is constantly in my thoughts, but you have to understand that I don't want you to be like that. If I'd wanted a slut I would have dated Seamus a long time ago. I date people who are interesting and fun. It's no fun to loose your virginity to one so expert. It just scares me. Never turn into one of those people. They only get nasty, material boyfriends and I don't think I am one of those._

_Thanks for re-thinking. It's totally forgiven and forgotten. I can't wait until you come in two days time-probably tomorrow by the time you read this! It's going to be amazing! I love you more than I think about you…if that's possible._

_All my love to my love,_

_Draco._

LMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLM

"Mister Malfoy, welcome. You are here, which makes our party complete. You are now going to go to the ministry. Don't make anything obvious, work on the Crouch case until all prying eyes are out of the way and then, Mc Nair I want you to distract the girl while the others move in to search Fudges office. All of you may go. Except you, Draco. You stay here and keep me company until the others return. And you, Lucius, come and see how nice and obedient your son is with me."

I watched as my son went over to Voldemort, kissed the hem of his robes and said, quietly, 'I am much honoured.' The dark lord smiled.

"Yes. I see much of what goes on in your mind. You are involved with my enemy, are you not?" No…Draco, you shouldn't have let him…

"Yes, my lord, I am."

"And what sort of relationship do you have?" Be very careful, Draco…But Draco surprised me by walking over to my lord and speaking the rest into his ear. It was clever; Voldemort could not now see his face, which was sickened.

"I like to watch him vulnerable when we are in bed," Draco said softly.

"Do you now? What sort of things does he do?"

"Sometimes, when I tease him, he comes without contact, still pleading me. He trusts me. He allows himself to be naked with me, allows me to touch him, to scratch him, to bite him. He is very young. He knows little about such matters. He does whatever I say. He is…my sex slave."

"How I long to see famous Harry Potter in such vulnerability before me. Obviously I would never touch the boy but to have him offer himself is a high prize indeed. You are honoured, Draco."

"Oh no, my lord. That is, I am honoured to have the pleasure of conversing with you. But Harry Potter is my enemy, the cheat who stole my lord's power. But he has no protection now. He is laid bare. He is only pleasing to me in that he is my sex slave. Otherwise I have no purpose for him." I was impressed. My son had said all the right things and had clearly excited and pleasured my lord. He released us to go and, after bowing, we apparated back to Malfoy Manor.

"Ugh…honestly, father, speaking about Harry like that was…virtually impossible."

"You did well. He is pleased with you. Harry can come tomorrow but you must still answer my calls in the next two weeks. You will most likely not be needed though. This is a small operation."

"Thank you, father. Oh and…do remember that Harry is a Silacore and…well…people behave differently around him. I don't mean me. I mean… people who see him for the first time."

"Are you suggesting that me or your mother…?"

"Not at all. Only that if we go out anywhere…"

"We will not go out. We can't be seen with him."

"Okay, cool. Goodnight father."

"Goodnight."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Take it easy lad," the conductor laughed as I fell out of the still slightly moving train and landed already sprinting on the platform. I could sense Draco, although I couldn't see him yet. I flew down the stairs and saw him hopping with excitement by him mother at the station entrance. We flung ourselves at each other and I found myself lifting Draco and he wrapped his arms and legs around me and we were oh so close that it seemed to me we melted into one being. Pulling back he regarded me, his face tear stained but beaming with happiness. I laughed and let him down and we held hands as I stepped forward to shake hands with his mother.

"Hi Mrs Malfoy, I'm Harry…as you probably know. It's nice to meet you." I'd been practising that speech for two weeks and, miraculously it hadn't gone too badly. I allowed my Silacore charm to shine through with my happiness and received a few whistles from around me. Narcissa smiled as she shook my hand.

"You may call me Narcissa when my husband isn't around. Or Cissa."

"Thank you…Narcissa." _Well, that was unexpected._ Still clutching Draco's hand, the three of us walked out of the station in comfortable silence, the sun glinting off our flushed faces and Draco's beautifully blonde hair. I had followed Draco's orders. I wore very smart black tailored jeans and black lace-up shoes which usually I would never even own. I was wearing my smart green shirt and my hair was tamed.

"I love your haircut Harry! Sorry I only just noticed!"

"Do you like it? There's a fairly funny story behind it actually…" I told Draco and Narcissa about Cho and the concealment charm as we strode along easily. Somehow I felt surprisingly relaxed around Narcissa, she seemed nice and friendly. It was Lucius I would have to work on. We reached a small shop, entered, were let into the back and flooed to Draco's house. When I stepped out I was gob smacked. I knew he lived in a grand house but this was unbelievable. The walls were thick and made of stone, winding passages and huge halls, filled with magical light could be seen I gave a great whoop and bounded into the middle of the huge hall, whirling my arms around.

Turning back to a laughing Draco and a rather shocked Narcissa I explained,

"This is brilliant! There's so much space! There has to be millions of secret rooms and passages in this place…wow! This is just like…Hogwarts! But better!" By this time Narcissa was laughing too and they laughed harder and harder as I went around, peering down the passages, staring at the beautifully intricate wooden ceilings. Finally I retuned to Draco and grinned at him. But suddenly he wasn't grinning anymore. He was looking past me at the stairs. I whipped around and saw the master of the house standing frozen with shock on the stairs. _Congrats Harry. Great start._

"Oh, hello Mr Malfoy, sir." _Sir? Sir? Where did that come from?_ "Sorry about the commotion, I was just really excited; this is a beautiful place you've got here. It's nice to meet you." As I stepped up to shake his hand I felt very small. Mr Lucius Malfoy stood on a higher step than me. He shook my hand briefly.

"Mr Potter. My pleasure. Has Draco shown you to your rooms yet?"

"No, we only just arrived."

"Allow me." He summoned my case too him and levitated it at his side as we walked. I felt a small hand in mine and squeezed it. Thank god for Draco. My rooms were large and antique like all the other rooms, but there was a certain youthful cheerfulness about them and I liked the look of them very much. I knew at once that I was going to be very comfortable. "Here Mr Potter, this bedroom is for your use as is the adjoining bathroom and living room. You can use them as you will. I have agreed to let you share rooms with Draco so long as there is no sexual activity apparent at any time. That includes whenever me and/or your mother is in the house. Yes, Draco, even when we are asleep." I felt my ears begin to turn red. Desperate to say something, I blurted out,

"Don't worry; there need not be any of that. It's a pleasure just to see Draco and his family. I'm not here for…action." Mr Malfoy raised one eyebrow.

"Well…we shall see.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

"Come on, Harry! We need to dress for dinner!"

"I'm coming Ray!" There was the noise of the shower being switched off and thirty seconds later, my vision came striding naked out of the bathroom towelling his hair. My breath hitched.

"Now that's just not fair. I just got myself groomed. You can't make me go and face my father with a huge hard-on! What's he going to think?" Harry grinned and stretched his body, deliberately emphasising his smooth muscles.

"Think of the least sexual thing you've ever encountered." I thought of my last encounter with the dark lord and my words to him about Harry and my errection relaxed. Harry pulled on some clean boxers, some black pants, a white shirt and black jacket. He laced his shoes over black socks and tamed his hair. He looked hot and respectable.

"You're perfect. Let's go. We need to be there in ten minutes and it takes that long to get there." Harry grinned and side by side we descended the winding passages, chatting and talking. It felt so good being with him at last and I could feel Silacore charm washing over me, filling me with desire and happiness. How could even my cold-hearted father refuse such a treasure? When we entered the dining room bang on time, my father and mother sat around the table, my father at the head and my mother to one side of him. Harry moved automatically to sit next to my father and I sat in the only spare seat, next to my mother. My father smiled. Harry had passed the 'which parent?' test.

Over the meal Harry behaved beautifully. He ate with impeccable manners, outclassing everybody except my father. He spoke without shyness or boldness, but joked and laughed as though he was quite at ease. I heard my father laugh at a few of the things he said and, towards the end of the meal, Harry turned on the charm. I saw both my mother and father react. My mother smiled and whispering in my ear at a time when nobody would notice,

"He's such a handsome boy. Keep hold of him," and my father by leaning closer towards Harry interestedly as Harry spoke. He was talking about his absurd nervousness towards Cho Chang and how ridiculous he'd been over a small amount of attraction. The way he told it made it twice as funny as it already was and he had my father actually giggling as the pudding came in. At last dinner was over. Harry sat talking with my father nearly an hour after it had ended until finally we rose to take leave.

"Yes, you can all go. Except Harry. I want a private talk just for a few minutes. I smiled encouragingly as Harry followed my father out of the room and into the adjoining study. I crossed my fingers and left to wait for him. I just hoped he would be okay.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"So. You had sex with my son." I was shocked at being asked such an awkward question but answered as plainly as I could.

"Well…technically he made love to me. But…yeah."

"Really? I thought you being the taller...I don't know. Well, I think I like it better that way. Has Draco given you a ring?"

_Another direct question._ "Yes sir. This is it."

"Yes, it's very beautiful. That's good. I never believed I would find a match for my son. But you…you're a very nice attractive young man and…although it goes against my better judgement…I can see that Draco loves you very much and I want what's best for him."

"Oh thank you. I hoped you would feel like that. I know there are a lot of barriers between us but…I really do want to try and become a member of Draco's family properly."

"Our family? What about yours?"

"The only family I have left are muggles. Anyway they're not my family. My dad was…a prick. And…well, I think my mother was decent but she came from a bad line. My uncle and aunt are the worst possible kind of muggles. Draco is my family now." I had said the right thing. _Phew._ I thought that was time to let the charm die down so I let the hyper-happy thoughts slowly drift away.

"Good. Well, I shall see you tomorrow Mr Potter. Breakfast is informal. You and Draco can have it down in the kitchens. You may go." Summoning all the charm I had I nodded to Mr Malfoy and smiled.

"Thank you Sir." His eyes were slightly wide as I left. Boy, do I love having power.

A memo came flapping towards me as I left the dinning room and I opened it. In Draco's handwriting it said,

"Follow this memo back to the room." I followed the flapping paper through winding corridors and back stairs until I reached the corridor I recognised as our own. I pushed the door open and groaned. Draco was naked. His small, slim body looked almost silvery in the half-light. He was sitting up on the bed and gently stroking himself. When I entered he got up, came over to me and spoke into my warm ear.

"Take of your clothes and come and be bedded." Trembling I obeyed, slipping into bed next to him when I had done. Draco got immediately on top of me and began to nip and bit at my ears, rubbing his beautiful body against mine. "How dare you turn the charm on all evening? Do you have any idea how turned on I was? You naughty little thing…" He was pinching my nipples, the whole thing was so fast and passionate and exciting. I wanted it, I wanted him, and my body was tense with need, my cock rock hard against his.

"Well, what about you?" I joined in, flipping him over so I was on top, "looking as gorgeous as you did?" I bit his ear hard and he moaned, unable to resist. We rolled over and over, kissing, nipping stroking with the passion of newly-reunited lovers until both of us were to painfully aroused to ignore. I got down in between his legs and began to run my mouth and tongue over his cock. He was moaning, raising his hips rhythmically as he came, and spurting many times into my mouth, his load full after many days of no orgasm.

"Fuck me Harry…please…"

"Fuck you?"

"Yesss…" Positioning myself over him I began to coat my fingers in lube but he complained. "No…just do it…" Still panting hard, I coated my cock quickly and slid slowly into him, his unprepared body barely swallowing my cock at all.

"FUCK Draco…you're so…god damn…_tight…_" He was moaning, bucking up to meet my every thrust into him. I was worried I was hurting him but at the same time it felt _so_ good. I began to pull in and out faster. Our names emitting from each other's lips became entangled in a whole spectrum of colours and feelings and sound. Suddenly his eyes snapped open and he began to say,

"Oh god…" in earnest, over and over again. I knew what he was feeling. I was now rubbing against that something inside that made my eyes roll when Draco did it to me. Redoubling my efforts to nail that spot every time I speeded up and as he began to yell I came, my hand fumbling over his mouth so as not to wake his parents.

LMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLM

I had all the evidence. I could walk in now and catch them at it. I could banish Harry…but suddenly I didn't want to. My son's ecstatic moans allowed me to imagine what Harry was doing to him and somehow I began to find that attractive. Suddenly I didn't want to banish Harry from the house but to reverse my role and Draco's. I was sickened with myself. My son had warned me that it would be difficult living with a Silacore in the house, but I couldn't imagine that it would ever feel like this. Such a huge need to…I turned away from the door. The noises had died down now. They appeared to be sleeping or about to sleep. No. I couldn't hit on Harry. It would be unfair to Draco and Narcissa as well as being completely mad considering our age gap and our sides.

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBRE

Harry and Draco sauntered in, both smelling of shower. Their hair glistened with beads of water. Harry came to sit down next to me as the night before and I couldn't help but feel a wave of pride. They began to help themselves to food and to chat with us. I caught myself noting everything Harry was eating and flicked my gaze away. _Focus_. I began to try and fight it. Every time a thought of Harry drifted into my head I attempted to banish it. But each time I failed and it became fuller and fuller until I couldn't bear it one second longer. I gave in and gazed avidly at him while he spoke, not listening to his words but letting is deep voice wash over me as I watched his painfully slow progress through his breakfast.

At last he's finished and I said,

"You boys can go if you like." Harry pouted and then began to speak seductively.

"I get the impression that you feel we don't want to spend time with you, but we do. It's even more fun being here if I can be here with you and Draco and his mother. Obviously if you're busy don't worry but we're happy to spend time with you anytime." His voice was light and playful. I attempted to clear my thoughts and coughed before replying.

"There is actually something I've got to do today, but I appreciate the offer, Mr Potter. It's very…"

"Oh please, call me Harry. It's much friendlier." _Hell that boy's going to drive me crazy._ "Okay. Harry then."

"Okay." Harry and Draco got up to leave and I rose as well. Smiling at my wife, I left into my private study before taking the secret door through to my own personal room. I sank down amongst the mass of antique furniture and Harry's seductive voice and the view down his shirt as he had leaned towards me drifted into my mind. _So this is what my son feels all the time. But gratified. I feel for him._ Guilt was overwhelming me, but at the same time I was painfully turned on by the image. I let a few tears run down my face and thought how childish I must look. A man with an un-called-for errection crying. How totally pathetic. I brushed them away and stood up. _It's okay Lucius. Try again._

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Listen Harry, I need to talk to you about something." We sat opposite each other having just played a game of chess which Draco had won. I sat back and looked quizzically at him.

"Go ahead."

"Okay, don't be freaked out by this or anything because he's a really respectable guy and he'd never do anything but…"

"Get to the point."

"I think my father is attracted to you." My whole body seemed to freeze.

"What!?"

"Yeah, I know."

"What on earth makes you think that?"

"Well…you've never known how attractive you are but when you're turning the charm on to him all the time and…well you know you're a very attractive guy and…well he keeps laughing at things you say and staring at you and leaning in to talk to you. What did he say when you went into his study?"

"He asked me about our sex life. And about the ring. But…that was for…for your reasons…right?" Draco regarded me awkwardly. "Oh crap and a half. That's just great, isn't it?" I was totally shocked. I thought I was doing great with Draco's father. It hadn't occurred to me that Lucius would feel any attraction to me similar to his son's. "Well…I guess we'd better go and speak to him."

"I think he'd kill me."

"Fine…I'll go and speak to him." I got up and went over to the door. Blowing him a kiss I left and followed the now-familiar passageways down to the dining room and then knocked on the adjoining door.

"Come in." I walked in to find Lucius sitting at his desk. He jumped up when he saw me and smiled. "Hello! I wasn't expecting you!"

"Erm…no, I'm sorry to disturb. I'm afraid there's something rather serious and personal I've just been talking with Draco about. Do you think we could have a short talk?"

"Of course. Sit down." I took the seat opposite him and he leaned forward to regard me interestedly.

"Well…erm…oh god, I really haven't planned how to say this at all…"_For Christ's sake, get to the point._ "Erm…well, I'm really pleased that you an me have managed to put the past behind us and become friendly, may I even say potentially close but…I'm sorry if this is surprising to you, but I want it to end there. Draco suggested to me that you might be…succumbing to the Silacore charm and I just wanted to let you know that it will go away. After a while you get used to it and immune to it." He sat stunned in his chair for a second, and then put his head in his hands. Draco had been right.

"Yes, but I'm not immune now am I? These…feelings...perhaps feelings is too strong a word…call it urges I have towards you are…very tempting and having you walking around near me, available to me all the time and frequently changing in my house it's…very hard. I don't know what to do about it. Sometimes…sometimes I feel like I'll go crazy If I don't have you…And that's very strange to me as I'm not gay and have never had an urge of the sort before in my life. Before you turned up I was hugely in love with my wife, although I never let her know it, and now I only have eyes for you-why?"

_How the hell do you expect me to answer that question?_ "Well…I can't really answer that, but I'm sure Draco could. There's a boy in my year who's in a bit of the same situation as you. When Draco left he tried it on and he was very sexual about the whole thing. I refused him, of course, and told Draco about it immediately but…It's not easy for me either. I have to restrict how happy I am and I can never be at ease with anyone except Draco, and that's because he's my mate and not because he isn't attracted to me."

"But how do I resist you? I have nearly two weeks more of this…this absurd torture." I got up and went round to kneel up next to him and put my hand on his shoulder, attempting to comfort him. He looked up at me. His eyes were those of a broken man, one who doesn't know where he is. They were filled with self loathing and misery…and lust. Hesitantly I retreated slowly back round the table. "It's alright boy. I'm not going to touch you. Just…go easy on me will you? And my wife."

"Okay. It'll pass I promise." I turned and left, smiling at him as I did so, before walking back up to Draco. Whoa that was tough.

LMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLM

As he left he flashed me an irresistible smile. So much for going easy on me. He was such an attractive boy. I'd never met anyone as enchanting as him. He was so graceful, so perfect. Leaning back in my chair I sighed. Hopefully it will be easier from now on. Famous last words.

The next day was Christmas Eve and Narcissa was taking the boys for a last Christmas shop. Cissa was getting her hat and coat on when she called to me.

"Lucius? Do you think you could run and get the boys? I told them to come down but they haven't yet." I got up and took the five-minute walk up to their room. I knocked and entered without waiting for a response. The boys did not look up when I entered. Draco was sitting on their bed and Harry was sitting astride him, kissing him passionately, holding him tenderly in his arms. I coughed and they both looked up. They both immediately went fiery red and leapt up, arranging their clothes awkwardly.

"Come down you two, your mother's waiting. And Draco, you know the rules. None of that when I might catch you."

"Why me?"

"You're the dominant one in this relationship aren't you? You set the rules."

"Yeah, Harry's the b-"

"Thank you for that image Draco. Now get downstairs both of you. Have you got coats? And money?"

"They're already by the door."

"Okay, bye son."

"Bye!"

"Bye Mr Malfoy."

"Goodbye Harry." _Oh holy crap…Why???_


	10. Dreams and Christmas

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Help me! What do I get your dad?"

"Chocolate."

"I'm SERIOUS. I want to get him something nice but not…too nice, you know.

"Erm…okay. He likes potion making and transfiguration."

"Great, so what do I get him?"

"Some potion thing? I don't know. Listen I'll see you in the apothecary, I need the loo." He left me panicking. I headed up towards the apothecary and began to examine the things inside. They were either too rubbish or too obvious. I was beginning to loose heart when I spotted a beautiful, silver-white light emanating from a side door.

"What's in there?" I asked the assistant.

"Unicorn parts. The horn, the hair, a small amount of the blood, all taken without any harm to the unicorn at all. But you can only go in if you're intending to buy."

"How much is unicorn hair?"

"Five galleons for a small amount and twelve for potion-makers. If you want a larger supply…"

"No, that's fine. I'll have the twelve galleon kind please." The assistant's eyes boggled, but he let me pass the rope to pick up the bag. I took it to the counter and paid and, just as I was turning away from the counter, Draco came in.

"Draco! Look at this." He peered into the bag. He frowned, then looked up at me blankly. "It's unicorn hair," I explained.

"Oh, wow Harry! Why'd you splash out?"

"I just felt it was something he'd really like. Besides, it's not very much and so it only cost 12 galleons." He raised an eyebrow at me. "Okay…but do you think he'll like it?"

"Who couldn't? Well, I think it's time we parted ways. I have some serious shopping to do. I suggest you find my mom and go shopping with her while I go and get your gift. I'm afraid I won't see you until back at the manor, it's kind of hard to conceal…"

"Okay, I'll tell your mum." We melted into a kiss, a very soft, sweet kiss that left me dizzy and reeling. I turned around stupidly and saw Narcissa, laden with shopping bags, exiting a shop on the right further up the packed street. I ran up to her and relieved her of several bags. Then we began to talk.

"So, what do I get Draco for Christmas?"

"Well, if you're really looking for a way to please him, get him some charmed object that will keep you his. He's very possessive about you." _See Draco? This is real advice._

"Yeah thanks, I think I might do just that. Where'd I go?"

"There's a shop in knockturn alley but you're not going near there. I can take you to a place but we'll have a bit of a walk."

"Why don't we drop our bags at the Leakey cauldron and then go? You've got quite a load here."

"Yes, that'd be nice. Thank you Harry."

After we had dumped our baggage at the pub, we set off down the street. I found myself being led right to the end, past where I'd ever had the need to go before. The second last shop in the whole high street was dark, smoky and dimly lit and it was into this I was ushered. Beautiful objects lay in glass cases, all highly polished. The upright shopkeeper strode towards us.

"Need any help, me lad? Good lord, Harry Potter. Such an honour it is, sir. I've wanted to meet you for a very long time."

"Erm, yes, hi. I'm looking for something to give my fiancé. Do you have any…erm…amulets or anything?"

"_Fiancé? _I had no idea sir. But please, step right this way." I received an encouraging smile from Narcissa as I was led into a much cleaner, brighter room, where gold and silver glinted at me from every side. After looking at them all, I shook my head.

"No. The ones I like the look of don't do what I want."

"Tell me which one you like the sound of and which one you like the look of and I'll see what I can do."

Well, here. I like the sound of this one." The plaque read: _The trust charm: To give your loved one that will protect your relationship. True properties unknown._ "But, I think this one is the nicest to look at. A silvery stone hung at the end of a snake-like chain. It glinted and winked at us. It was a little too shiny, but it was certainly more what I was looking for. To my surprise, the shop owner jumped with excitement and shook my hand.

"You have chosen well, Mr Potter. May I present _The stone of Promise._" He pulled from his pocket a small case and unlocked it with a key he took from another. Out of it he lifted a truly beautiful stone, the exact colour of Draco's skin in the twilight. It hung around a simple chain. Both Narcissa and I drew breath when we saw it.

"What does it do?" I gasped.

"Nobody's exactly sure. We know it does the same as this one but it has some further power that's unknown. There's another included that goes with it but will not work on its own. Would you consider it?"

"How much?"

"A steep price."

"How much?"

"Seven hundred and twenty five galleons. Cash only."

"I'll take it."

"What? No Harry, Draco wouldn't want…"

"It's okay, Narcissa. It's what I want to give. I won't have it any other way. I'm buying." The wide eyed shopkeeper took the moneybag willingly. He weighed it carefully, handed me a little back and passed me the box and key.

"Thank you. May I say you have a very privileged partner?"

"Thank _you_ sir. Good morning." I left the shop with Narcissa hurrying along beside me. "Thanks. You took me to the right place. It's perfect."

"I can't believe you did that!"

"He's worth it. More than." She smiled comfortably at me.

"That's what I always thought. But he's lucky to have you." I loved hearing my mate being cared for. I smiled and then, thinking of Draco and remembering what he'd told me I said,

"Oh, he said he'd get home on his own. We can go now if you're finished. I've already sent presents to Ron and Hermione and people."

"Okay. Let's do that. I'll be glad to get home."

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Harry's warm lips caressed mine gently.

"Draco, my gorgeous being…wake up…it's Christmas…" He rolled over on top of me and began to kiss me gently, little light kisses all over my face. I giggled sleepily.

"Okay, okay I'm awake. Hey, what time is it."

"Sorry, it's early. I just thought we could start the day with a little mischief before we have to get up.

LMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLM

"Morning Narcissa, Lucius." Draco and Harry, dressed immaculately strode in, each with an armful of presents and, having laid them at one end of the table, came to sit down.

"Merry Christmas!!!" my son kissed first his mother and then me on the cheek and sat down. Harry stood looking blank for a second and then looked at Draco for help. "You kiss them each on the cheek as a family member," Draco offered. Relieved, Harry kissed Narcissa then, slightly awkwardly, me on the cheek. His lips were soft and warm. I tried not to let me ecstasy show in my face but I think I failed. Harry coughed as he sat down.

"So…what's the plan for the day? I've never really done Christmas before."

"Well," Draco explained, "We have breakfast then go spend family time all together. Then we dress formally for lunch and do family time and presents in the living room in the late afternoon. Mother and father usually go out for dinner very late in the evening and come back about one so the house elves make us dinner around the same time."

"Sounds great. Sorry, the only Christmases I've ever had are when me and Ron crudely rip open all our presents first thing in the morning and then eat a huge amount at lunch and spend the rest of the day recovering and playing chess." We all laughed.

"What did you do with your aunt and uncle before?" I asked. Harry snorted.

"I watched Dudley get five million presents and cooked the meals."

"Fun," commented Draco.

For the rest of the meal I was fairly good. We all talked and laughed merrily until breakfast was finished, then moved into the living room where the boys deposited their present piles and came to sit down. Momentarily there was an awkward then Draco broke the ice and said,

"Let's all play chess. I'll play father and Harry, you play mother first. Then we'll all switch." I won the game against Draco and mother won against Harry. When we had finished I played Narcissa and Harry played Draco. Harry thrashed Draco and I beat Narcissa. Finally I played Harry and Draco played his mother. Although during this last game there was much cheering and egging on from the next table Harry and I played in silence. He was constantly blushing and never looked at me. It was a fairly evenly bad played match. I won by a little and faced Draco for the second time in the final. To everyone else in the room it was just a fun chess game. But both Draco and I knew it was a battle for Harry's favour and we played ruthlessly, crushing players as often as we could. It came to a point where I nearly had him, but he ducked out of it and I found myself checkmated within eight moves. I knocked my king over, signifying my defeat. Draco had one. Everybody was animated and cheerful as we moved to the dining room for lunch but I was quieter. I felt an absurd annoyance that Draco had beaten me.

Lunch was easier. It lasted almost three hours as we had a lot to eat and talked a lot. Harry and Draco drank wine with us and soon we were all merry. Though we did not at all drink much, the world seemed easier after two glasses. Afterwards we moved back into the living room for presents. My son had bought me some new robes, similar to the ones I already owned. This was very welcome. I needed some new ones. Narcissa and I were to exchange gifts when we went out that evening. So Harry got down, picked up a small package from under the tree and handed it to me. I undid the wrapping paper and looked into the cloth bag. Inside was every potion maker's dream-unicorn hair.

For a moment I was speechless. I looked up at him and croaked,

"Thanks. This is…"

"You're welcome." He kissed me lightly on the cheek and went to sit back down again next to Draco. I sat there, unable to speak. There was a horribly awkward silence. Then Harry's voice came ringing out

"Narcissa, I apologise but to see your present from me you will have to look out of the window." She rose and gasped as she saw what was outside. I stood also and gasped in turn. A beautiful plant had been buried in the earth and a weird light emanated from it. It was a Sharlack plant, which had many magical properties, some unknown to wizards. My wife turned to Harry and hugged him,

"Oh Harry thank you! You shouldn't have but…oh thank you!" He kissed her gently on the cheek and a jealous pang shot through me before I could stop it.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

The rest of the present giving went very well. I gave my mother some expensive perfume and my father and mother had clubbed together to buy me a firebolt. Harry was just as excited as I was and we went out immediately to race and fly against each other.

The flying was fantastic. Harry and I streaked past each other, weaving in and out of treetops, throwing things for each other to catch and generally getting mud-soaked, it was a dream come true. When we finally hit the ground again, exhausted, dark had fallen. We trooped back inside and saw my parents coming down the stairs in front of us. My father was dressed very smartly in a dinner jacket and wore a white flower in his button hole. My mother looked stunning in a blue slinky dress and her hair all tied up. Even Harry stared when he saw her.

"We're going out. We will be back by two. I don't want to find anything I would disapprove of. Draco…"

"Yes dad."

"I mean it…"

"Yeah, I know dad."

"Alright then, have a good evening you two." My parents kissed us goodnight before disappearing out of the door. Immediately I felt Harry relax.

"Goody, can I give you your present now?" Harry's face was shining.

"Yeah sure. Come with me." I lead him up to our room, told him to sit down before diving into the next room and unlocking the chest. The tank inside held Lunamico, literally moonshine in Latin. The snake seemed angry as I levitated the tank. As it rose out of the box it expanded. Lunamico was more than five foot long at full length and she needed a tank big enough to move around in. I levitated the tank out of the room where I laid it down at Harry's feet. He had his hands over his eyes. "Open up." He opened his eyes and the expression of joy on his face as he beheld her was enough to make me feel secure that I had bought him the perfect present. He reached out to open the tank. "Watch out, she's in a bad mood."

"It's all right. I'll speak to her. What's her name?"

"Lunamico."

"She's beautiful." He lifted the tank lid off and began to speak in his soft hissing voice. I could not understand but in a moment she was sliding out of the tank and around Harry's neck. She lay there, apparently very comfortable. He stroked her the length of her scaly body and they continued to speak to one another. "She was annoyed because you kept her locked up," Harry said eventually, "She doesn't hate you." Returning to his former speech he let her slide to the floor and he came over to me. "Thank you. She…she's the most lovely…thank you. I mean…"

"I understand." I smiled back at him and we kissed, gently exploring familiar territory with out tongues. Slowly my hands slipped p underneath his shirt and onto his back. I felt him pushing me away and drew back. He was smirking.

"Wait a minute. I want to give you your present first." He reached over and opened a drawer. Inside was a box which he drew out and laid on the bed next to me. I opened it up and saw two necklaces inside. Both were white and pearly although one had something deep inside it but was impossible to make out. "It's called the stone of promise. I give this one to you and keep the magical one. Then our relationship is bonded forever. Nobody really knows what it does but it's extremely rare…I just thought…it'd be good with…Seamus and people."

"Oh…Harry…you shouldn't have done this. This must have emptied your pockets."

"My pockets maybe but not my bank account."

"Thank you…you are crazy, you know that?" He smiled.

"Yes I know that. Now get over here and kiss me."

LMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLM

I went to bed in one of the spare rooms that night. I felt exhausted and fuzzy and I needed to clear my head. Narcissa had understood. I undressed and slipped into bed. Soon I was very warm. My last thoughts as I drifted off to sleep were of Harry's smile as I'd left that evening.

_I awoke to the door snapping shut. Staring through bleary eyes into the semi darkness, I saw Harry padding towards me across the carpet. He sat down on my bed and smiled._

_"I couldn't find you at first," he said._

_"Why did you want to find me at this time?"_

_"I wanted to give you your birthday present."_

_"You've already given me-"_

_"Small fries. No, that was just a cover. Your real birthday present is me." His dressing gown slipped from his shoulders and fell in a silken pool at his feet. His chest was dark and tanned a faint trail of black hair gathering at his waist. He stood on long slim legs and his large cock was standing erect, waiting for me. I pulled him down on top of me; our bodies moved together, I felt him kissing my ears, my neck, murmuring nonsense words in his low voice into my ear. I raised my hips up and he bucked into them. Everything was happening so quickly, I was thrusting madly against him, longing for more contact,_

"Harry!" I awoke, sweating, a sticky mess forming between me and the edge of the bed. Tears began to run down my face. There had been no Harry. But the dream had seemed so real. I cleared up the mess and turned over, rolling my body into a ball and listening to the silent house…not quite silent. I could hear distant sounds, though I could not distinguish what they were. I got up and pulled on my dressing gown. I followed the sounds through the house. As I drew nearer and nearer to the boys' room I knew what the noises were, what I would find.

Through the keyhole I could see them together. They were making love, as young people did, inexpertly and beautifully. Harry lay on his back amongst the comfort the room could offer, staring up into Draco's face. I could see Draco's white back moving up and down as he pulled backwards and forwards. As I watched, Draco leaned down so that each time he thrust forward; he rubbed his body against Harry's. The noises they made were hugely stirring. Cries of their names, exclamations of their love, and moans of pleasure drifted through me through the keyhole. I squeezed my eyes shut. This was not meant for my eyes and I'm not going to watch it. I turned with an effort and retraced my steps until I took the turning to my own room. Sliding in next to Narcissa I thanked a greater power that sounds were indistinguishable from here.


	11. My Silacore Murderer

LMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLM

I tried not to wake my wife as I got into bed but she sat up, sharply.

"Where have you been?"

"Nowhere."

"You've been to see the boys haven't you?"

"No! I went to the loo, that's all."

"Rubbish. You've been gone all night. You went to see them didn't you? You went to see Harry."

"Cissa…okay…I'll tell you the truth. You won't believe it but here it is. I had a dream about him. I was sleeping in the spare room; I needed some time away from everybody. But then I had this dream and when I woke up I could hear the noises. Yes, I went to them, but I didn't go in. I watched for a few seconds, that's all."

"And that makes it okay? Lucius, he's _seventeen!_ You're a married, respectable man! You can't just go crazy for your son's boyfriend." I hung my head.

"I know, I know. The problem is, at the start I let the Silacore charm get into my head…and now I can't forget him. I feel so trapped. He came to see me about it actually. God I'm such a _fucking_ idiot."

"Shh, calm down. Listen to me Lucius. When you look at him you've got to remember _'he's not human'._ That's what I had to do. Because he isn't. Not that that makes a difference to Draco but it does to us. He's not a human, Lucius."

Not a human…the most beautiful…not a human. It helped. A very little, but it did. I slumped down and focused on that thought alone. My wife turned over and I attempted to fall asleep. When I did, I dreamed again. It was the same dream as before, Harry came to me and took off his clothes, but this time, under his robe was not the perfect smooth skin of the previous dream Instead he was scaly, and small, bat-like, ugly wings protruded from his back. The horrible disfigurement rose up into his face, gave him fangs, and made him a monster. It stood before me, bow legged, offering its disgusting self. I sent it away. It put on the robe and its face and stature became Harry's again, still I shooed away from me, attempting to push it from my mind.

I awoke and it was morning. And I caught myself thinking, '_what is his Silacore form?'_

LMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLM

It was like I had borrowed somebody else's brain. I liked Harry. He was nice, funny, smart and good-looking, but from then on I couldn't find any desire to go close to him or touch him or even feel about him sexually. I found myself staring rapturously at my wife again and thought-how could anybody ever prefer a teenage boy to such a beautiful, intelligent, caring woman? The four of us could now do all sorts of things, we could have snowball fights, go out together, one morning, new years' day, Draco and Harry even came in and bounced on our bed, snuggling in with us and talking non-stop. It was like somebody had brought our family to life.

There was just one thing that worried me. Voldemort had now asked for Draco twice and I had not brought Draco to him. I couldn't see how I could with Harry there. But the dark lord was not somebody to be disobeyed. I knew he would send somebody to fetch him soon. And I just hoped and prayed that they would come after Draco had gone back to school.

No such luck. The very night before they were due to leave, we were sitting eating diner. It was a pleasant meal, and, although they would miss us, I knew the boys were longing to get back and see everybody at school again. Suddenly we heard the violent bangs of two people apparating in the hall. I stood up sharply, pulling my wand from my belt, but they were too quick. Two masked death eaters entered the room, looked around, spotted Draco and came sprinting towards him, their wands trained on him. One grabbed his wrists and held them above his head as they both pushed him against the wall.

"Think you can just disobey summons like that, do you? No, brat. The dark lord likes his followers at his side where and when he wants them-as you will soon find out. And he misses his plaything. The voice was harsh, and, as he finished his last sentence he grabbed Draco at his balls and jerked his hand upwards. I stepped forward to intervene, but was distracted by something enormous that shot over the table, nearly taking my wife's head off and latched onto the man's back. It was like a boy but huge, its hair was waist length and flying behind it in some non-existent wind. It was very beautiful and two huge, radiant wings sprouted out of its shoulders. Its hands and feet were weirdly large and it had five long claws that were slowly sinking into the man's back.

The man screamed, as though he had been struck by lightning. The thing, whatever it was, surrounded by a ring of flame that just hung in the air, sparking and crackling now turned upon the second death eater, who attempted to throw a stunning spell at the creature. It merely rebounded off its radiant skin and the man's wand was swallowed by a tongue of fire. The man ran then, ran screaming from the room. Draco had flattened himself against the wall, not sure whether to be more terrified or relieved. Then the thing sank back to the ground. Its wings began to shrink. It grew shorter and its hair was getting shorter by the second. In less than five seconds Harry stood, panting and naked in front of Draco, who ran to him, terrified and the two of them sank to the floor. My wife and I stood, stunned, staring at the pair on the floor. Draco was the first to speak.

"What did you do to him?" He gestured to the man, still lying motionless on the floor. Harry's voice shook slightly as he spoke.

"I poisoned him. He's dead." They went over to the dead man and Harry ripped the back of his robes off to reveal ten, long, bloody scratches. Everybody but Harry in the room gasped. The blood was black. Harry turned him over and pulled off his mask. The man's skin was grey, his eyes wide and terrified. It was Rookwood. Harry began to shake. "I killed a man…I killed a man…" he tuned to Draco and sobbed into his shoulder. Draco took off his jacket and wrapped and tied it around Harry's waist to grant him some modesty. Nobody knew what to say. There as nothing to say.

He had killed a man.

"Don't Silacores have the power to heal?" I asked.

"Yes, but even we can't reverse death. The poison is instantaneous. He was dead long before I transformed back." There was a very long silence. Then Draco spoke, and his words cut into me like a knife.

"Well that's it then. We're against him. Open war." He looked up at me. "What are you going to do, father?"

"I…don't know. I don't think I want to be on any 'side'. I don't agree with either. But this is it, isn't it Harry?"

"This is what?"

"The prophesy. This then is your power over the dark lord. If he wants to kill you, he'll have to do better than spells." Harry nodded slowly. "I think you should go to bed, boys. I want to discuss this with your mother, and you boys have to be up early tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

"'Night father." They left and I turned to my wife with a grave face. She was white and shaking, staring at Harry's ripped clothes lying in a pile on the floor.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Neither of us got any sleep that night. We sat up in bed, leaning against the pillows. We discussed the war to come a little, but mostly just sat in silence. We got up around five and went down to the kitchens for some food. Harry ate his breakfast but threw it up in the bathroom a few minutes later. He was very white and shaking all morning and even when we got into the ministry car to go back to Hogwarts, he gripped the car door handle, his knuckles white and just stared out of the window, stiffly. Nobody dared to speak to him.

When we arrived at the station however he hugged and kissed my mother and father goodbye and thanked them for everything they'd done, before boarding the train with me. We gazed at each other, uncertain of whether we should sit together or not.

"Do you want to…come with me?" he said eventually. I nodded and he began to lug his trunk down the train. When we reached the last compartment he pushed the door open and threw his trunk into the luggage rack. The compartment was empty. "We always sit here," he explained, moving to help me with my trunk. We both sat down and leaned back in our seats, unsure of how to sit. We would never have sat like this outside a public place. Harry solved my problem but spinning around so he was facing the opposite way and then lying across me to we were face to face, embracing each other. He lay back across my lap before speaking very suddenly.

"That was the first man I've ever killed."

"Harry…you shouldn't feel guilty…"

"I know! He was a bad man, and a death eater and he was threatening my mate. But I do feel guilty!!!" He sat up sharply and turned back around.

"Harry…I'm sorry. But you know you're going to need to kill people. You were born for it. I know you don't want to and it's not your fault! But you…you were born to kill death eaters and to kill Voldemort. You can't be like this forever. You have to…move on. You cleaned the world of some human scum. It might be hard, but you'll have to accept it." He lay back against me again, all the fight going out of him.

"You're right, Ray…I dunno…I just…need some time to adjust to being a murderer." I took him in my arms so that our cheeks pressed together. He breathed slowly and gently into my ear. Tenderly he touched my ear and ran his hand down my neck. Then he picked up a piece of my hair and began to play with it, twisting it and letting it spring back. Just as he moved to kiss me lightly on the cheek, the compartment door rattled and we sprang apart.

Harry's friend, Hermione almost fell into the compartment, dragging her trunk and followed by Ron sprawling in after her. They stopped short when they saw me and I immediately had misgivings. Harry jumped up and running over to them, wrapped the girl in his arms and hugged her very tightly, crying,

"Hermione! I missed you! How are you guys? I didn't think you'd be here!" He let go of her and picked up her trunk, throwing it into the rack as the Weasley boy did the same before greeting him warmly also. "Come and sit down and tell me about your Christmas! Did you have a fabulous time?" Ron still looked a little awkward but Hermione answered, throwing me a small smile before she did so.

"Well, Mrs Weasley invited us both back to Ron's house for Christmas and so we went back there and then spent some time in Diagonalley before we came here. That's about it really. She invited you to, but we told her you were at…Draco's house." Harry smiled grimly.

"Bet she loved that."

"Well…no. I mean she's not angry she just…was very surprised…but we've spoken to her and she understands now." She turned to me, "she wants to meet you actually but we told her we'd hardly met you yet."

"Well…you'd met me but…not properly. Can we start again as though we've never met before?" Hermione nodded and I extended my hand to her. "Hello. My name's Draco, I'm Harry's boyfriend as of September and I enjoy charms, potions and flying, though I'm no patch on Harry of course." She grinned at my mini introduction and replied,

"Hi, I'm Hermione, I'm Harry's friend as of six years ago and Ron's girlfriend as of last May. I like reading and potions, but I'm an abysmal flyer." I laughed and Harry laughed. Ron however, did not. He held out his hand, awkwardly and said,

"Hello Draco. I'm Ron. I like flying too but I hate potions and I'm slightly homophobic and am still coming around to the idea of you and my best friend Harry being a couple." I shook his hand and tried to smile at him.

"Well…I guess that's okay. I have been a bit of a bastard. But…I really do love Harry…I'm not going to…you know…mess him around." Harry laughed.

"Yes…you're a good boy." Even Ron laughed at that and the ice was broken. We spend the rest of the journey playing exploding snap and eating whatever food we had purchased from the food trolley. Really, they were not that bad. Ron was a bit short with me at times but otherwise the four of us got on very well. I only hoped that Harry would get on with my friends equally well.

It wasn't until the following weekend that the four of us had a chance to talk together again. Hermione conjured a magical fire in one of the classrooms and we sat around it, huddling together. It was then we told them about Harry's transformation. They listened quietly, not taking their eyes from my face as I recounted the story. It felt good to have it off my chest, especially to such willing ears. When I'd finished however, I saw a few tears forming in Harry's eyes. Hermione and Ron's eyes followed mine and they moved to comfort him. Mustering all the strength I could to not go over and comfort, kiss, reassure my mate, or even to let the others do it for me, I instead looked at Harry seriously.

"Harry…You mustn't cry. You know why."

"Yes…I'm…I've got to be a killer now." Hermione gasped and looked at my reproachfully. Ron however had a steely look in his eyes also and nodded to me.

"Yes. You're a killer now. Draco's right. Don't forget that." Harry leaned into my shoulder but stopped crying. I squeezed his shoulder and kissed the top of his head. The war was coming.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

When I went to Draco that night we did not make love. Instead we had a very late dinner, and then showered together before returning to his bedroom to dry each other carefully. Draco massaged my head as he dried my hair and whispered soft, gentle words into my ears. Then we fell into bed together, naked and exhausted and just lay against each other, feeling comfortable and exhilarated and alive all at once. I gently stroked his sides, savouring his firm, soft, milky skin under my fingers and like that, we fell asleep.

I awoke on Sunday morning in Draco's arms, his breathing measured and relaxed. He looked so beautiful that I just wanted to kiss him and wake him, but instead I slipped out of bed, pulled on some jeans, a t-shirt and a pair of socks, went up to breakfast and grabbed Draco's favourite things; coffee, a croissant and an orange and some toast for me before sprinting back down into the dungeons and to Draco. Slipping back into his room, I smiled to see him still asleep. I set his breakfast out on his bedside table, and my toast on mine, before stripping off all my clothes again and sliding in to kiss his eyelashes and touch his hair and wake him as sweetly as I knew how. He woke up smiling at my light kisses tickling him and pulled me at once into a soft kiss.

When we broke apart I leaned across him to pick up his breakfast and proceeded to feed it to him. Then he drank his coffee as I ate my toast and then, full and comfortable, we sank back into each other's arms. We kissed again, though this time not so softly. I could feel his arms around me, his hands touching me everywhere. I wanted him so much. This time, when we made love, we did it slowly, lovingly, each touch a gentle caress, every move backwards and forward a rubbing of our bodies against each other and each time he pushed forward he would kiss me. And when he came I thought I would die with the pleasure of it; making love with Draco was such a beautiful intimate thing.

We spend the rest of the morning in bed, gently touching and kissing and drifting in and out of sleep. I was so happy; I could not imagine anything could break this spellbound perfection between me and my mate.


	12. War and Unity

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Harry, wake up." I turned over sleepily and nuzzled into the pillow.

"No…night time now…sleeps time…"

"Harry, it's me, Draco, I need you please wake up!" Draco needed me? My eyes clicked open and I sat up almost colliding with Draco as I did so. He was sitting on our bed, fully dressed. His normally flawlessly milky skin was mottled grey.

"What? What is it? What's happened?"

"Death eaters. Everywhere. Loads of them. Like…twenty death eaters plus supporters and creatures. They're wreaking havoc everywhere." I had dressed and was pulling on some socks even as he finished. My head was spinning with the shock of getting up so fast. If only I wasn't so tired…and scared. Pulling on my shoes (which I had charmed to tie themselves), I turned to Draco. Crossing to him quickly and saying,

"In case this is the last chance I get…I love you." I kissed him very softly, then broke away and ran for the door. I could here him running behind me protesting. I wanted to turn around and kiss him, hide him, hide myself for him…

I heard screaming and bangs coming from the second year's bedroom door. Pushing it open I saw one lying apparently stunned on the floor, another dangling in the air, a wand trained on him. I sent a stunning spell at the death eater, murmuring it as quietly as I could. He whipped around just as it hit him in the chest. Draco ran forward and caught the terrified second year as he fell. I turned to go, but Draco's voice stopped me.

"You're forgetting something." I stopped, turned, faced him.

"Now? Must I?"

"Yes." I stepped towards the death eater, and, summoning all the hatred I could I spoke the two fatal words.

"Avada kadavra!" There was a flash of green light and he lay still, no longer breathing. Shock and horror filled me. I moved to touch the man, o at least roll him over onto his front, but Draco was pulling my arm, pulling me out of the door and away from my second murder victim. My eyes snapped back to him as the death eater moved out of sight. He pulled me down the stairs and straight into the arms of another death eater. The man smirked and pushed his body against Draco's against the wall. Aggression, passion and hate showed in his eyes. Suddenly all sympathy was lost to me. I felt my body tingling as it had once before, saw the world getting smaller around me. Draco shrank away from me as I lashed out poison at the death eater, and then looked around for more game. I saw one lying still on the other side of the room. I sniffed the air. He was dead.

A girl I vaguely recognised came sprinting out of the girls' dorms, screamed then, as Draco reassured her, shouted something about the great hall. Following some instinct I pushed my way towards the window and pushed my body through it and suddenly I was falling through the air. Thinking hard, I tried to flap my wings and suddenly I was flying, flying effortlessly down to the ground floor and in through the open double doors. Men in black cloaks were everywhere. I reared up and breathed, hard straight at three coming right at me. It was nothing I remembered learning, but a column of fire came shooting from my mouth and engulfed the men in fire. From then on I was a daemon, swooping from room to room, poisoning some, toasting others. I was searching, searching for Draco. What if he was hurt, or unprotected? I swooped through all seven floors and down to the dungeons, searching for any hidden room, anywhere he might be. The death eaters seemed to have retreated. _Where was Draco?_ Changing back to my human form for speed I sprinted along the corridor I was on, forced my way through the portrait hole and up to my dorm. Puling out the map I scanned it. No Draco. No death eaters either, but no Draco.

"Harry!"

"Hermione! Where is he? What's happened, where are the death eaters?" She was clutching a stitch in her chest.

"V-Voldemort…he's taken Draco. And Lucius. The others…The thing…you…killed them…burned them."

"Where!? Where has he taken them?"

"To…the forest. Take me and Ron with you. You can fly. He's outside waiting." There was no time for argument. I transformed and Hermione clung onto my back. I hardly felt her weight. I smashed through the window and she screamed, clinging hard to my back. I swooped down to where I could see Ron waiting and he leaped onto my back. I took off, soaring high into the air, my eyes peeled for any sign of magic.

"There!" Hermione yelled it, pointing out across the forest to a greenish glow. I flattened myself, becoming streamlined and streaked towards the source. Smashing through the trees I saw them, all three of them. And what I saw made me sick. I landed softly in a tree and Hermione and Ron climbed from my back.

"Your precious Silacore killed all my death eaters, boy. You will pay for this. But where is he now, your precious little hero? Not here to save you. No. He has forgotten and you are mine." Draco was whimpering, cowering. He was curled against a tree root, as far away from Voldemort as he could get. "So. Lucius. Want to do the honours?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"We can't just leave your boy like this. He must be broken."

"What are you talking about?"

"He doesn't deserve to die. He must suffer. He must be…" There was a horrible, sickening pause, then, "…abused."

"Never! He's my son! I'd never do that to him!"

"Oh…I think you will…_Imperio!_" Lucius was powerless. Without his wand he had no defence. I saw the dreamy look come into his eyes and watched as Voldemort jerked his wand at Draco. Lucius obeyed, dumbly. He fell towards his son and began to remove his clothes. Draco squirmed and kicked at his father, but Voldemort's power was too strong. I felt nauseous. I didn't want to kill any more…Draco was yelling, screaming, crying out for help, for my help. I had to help him.

Diving smoothly and silently I landed with my claws in Voldemort's back, feeling the poison seeping into him. It was enough for him to fall to the ground, and to break his wand contact with Lucius. However his body seemed to block the poison and I felt it surge back into me, into my blood. I felt it begin to take hold of me as my body automatically transformed back to human. I was going to die.

"Oh you can do better than that, Potter. When I have lived in a snake you can hardly expect me not to know about poisons. My very veins contain extracts of beazor. But now I have you. You have no power over me." I knew he was right. The second I made a movement he could kill me. My mouth was very dry. I knew I was going to be tortured, horribly, but there did not seem to be anyway I could save Draco the same pain.

"_Crucio!_"

"_Avada kadavra!_" The two incantations rang out at the same time. One came from Voldemort, the other from far above me. I saw Voldemort fall to the ground, saw his expression of frozen shock. He was dead. My head was spinning. My vision was clouding.

"Harry? _Harry!_" In a second Draco was above me. I could see his face swimming before my eyes. I tried to speak, but nothing would come.

"I love you," I managed to mouth. I felt myself drifting, even as I felt his lips on mine. Warm darkness was enveloping me, drawing me in, closer…

LMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLM

His body lay cold. He was unmarked. My son was clasping his lifeless body to him, his whole body racked with sobs. His scream rang out through the chill night air like a cut to the heart. It was piercing, high. I had never heard anything so filled with pain. I did not talk to him, or move towards him. Instead I watched the two teenagers slipping and sliding their way down the tree. I got up and met them at the foot, shielding the two lovers from their sight. It was over now.

Epilogue

_Draco M. Malfoy,_

_1990-2007_

_Died with honour in the final battle of the Great War._

_Only descendant of the Malfoy family._

_Last of the Silacores._

A beautiful sentiment. And the truth. But not the whole truth. If only he had died in the battle. But he was left by his father and friends to die with his mate with dignity. His father knew nothing could part them. Harry had been his life, and their love had been his death. The passionate, fiery love that had caught them up in a whirlwind and spat them out again into death. But still together. The last Silacori were still united.

Note from the author: Well that was my end. Hope you really enjoyed the story. It's been fabulous hearing all your feedback you great reviewers! It's been a pleasure writing this story. So many thanks to all of you and especially to: Chi Cullen, DBZfanalways, yaoi-fied, secretbabe, Tiger-Cub77, Marina.Sweden, MagicalWinry, SoulTaken, TearsOfTheForgotten, momocolady and QuincePaste. These people inspired me to continue the story! Secretbabe helped me with much needed plot advice at a crucial time, Chi Cullen sent me the best and most enthusiastic praise I've ever received, and the others were faithful, great reviewers-so thanks you guys, couldn't have don't it without you!


End file.
